Shinton no Naruto
by Orpheus Michael Kidwell
Summary: Cold and ruthless, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is no idiot. Born with all the powers of the mind, he aims them towards his vengeance. Loyally at his side is the one who holds his heart. Focus unclouded by any supposed 'Light', he will make Konoha pay for its crimes against him. At the end of his personal war, what will he truly lose though? Dark!Genius!Telepath!NarutoxDark!Ranton!Ino
1. Prologue

**Shinton no Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have, and probably never will.**

**Heya all! Orpheus here with the revised version of Shinton no Naruto from my old profile. I did a bit of editing, but nothing too major. For those who have already read from my old Orpheus Kidwell profile, feel free to skip ahead to the newest chapter, being VII. To new readers, hope you enjoy.**

**"To know your Enemy, you must become your Enemy."**

**-Sun Tzu**

**Prologue**

The mid-May dawn rose and cast a multicolored light upon the shinobi village of Konohagakure no Sato, hidden village of Hi no Kuni. The large Hidden Village was quiet… very quiet. Most people were still sleeping in their comfortable homes. The exceptions were the night shift gate guards, certain squads of ANBU, those jounin who trained as if they were insane (*cough*Gai!*cough*) and lastly… a certain twelve year old Academy graduate training to become a shinobi of Konoha.

This specific boy, one Uzumaki Naruto was in the most dangerous training ground, the 44th, also known as the Forest of Death, simply meditating. The boy had spiked blonde hair that went in every direction, azure blue eyes that were closed now, tan skin, three whisker marks on each cheek and wore a black robe that was opened to reveal a black shirt, ANBU pants, black vest that resembled a Chuunin vest, black gloves, and an amulet that held a large, pyramid-shaped piece of obsidian. There was one more thing…

Naruto was levitating two feet off the ground while he meditated.

This was no ordinary twelve-year old, no ordinary boy… no ordinary human. Uzumaki Naruto was truly an enigma among enigma, completely unreadable and unpredictable in anything he did or accomplished. No one, not even the Hokage, knew of his training and the abilities he had. But it had been this way ever since…

"Ever since that day." Naruto spoke coldly to himself.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

He remembered how it all happened seven and a half years ago. How he heard the matrons talking about kicking him out and he barely had enough time to seal his different 'borrowed' books and scrolls inside a storage scroll he had also 'borrowed'. He finished and hid the scroll within a storage seal he had placed on his shirt. Just then, the matron came in and Naruto coldly analyzed her posture. She stood rigid, ready to bolt at a moment's notice, her eyes were constantly flickering around the room, searching for escape roots, and her hands were shakily in front of her chest, meaning she was making a futile attempt at protection. In short… she was terrified beyond reasoning.

But he could've figured that out from her thoughts that were basically screams to someone like him. '_Why am I the one to do this! He… the Fox could just kill me! That way he's looking at me… that cold gaze! Like he's measuring up whether he can kill me and get away with it! Just like a fox! Please, Kami, let me live! I'll be a better person, I swear! Just Kami…'_

"Kami won't save you here." The five year old Naruto spoke calmly and fluently, as if he were politician or a judge with decades of experience. The elder woman's eyes widened. _'Oh, Kami! He can read my mind! And… all those things I've ever thought of him… Oh Kami! Kami have mercy and save me!'_ Naruto stood from his seat just then and walked slowly, deliberately to her, and watched as she shook in fear, in complete fear.

He then stood right in front of the woman, who was caught in his gaze. '_The scroll said Genjutsu was forcing your chakra into someone else's system… but I have something better. My powers, as I have come to understand, are directly revolving around my mind. I can use more of my brain than others, and so my mind can force itself within their own and hear their thoughts. So if I…'_ Naruto looked directly into her eyes and focused his consciousness on the woman and visualized a different area than the orphanage, instead imagining her burning in the fires of hell. And suddenly, the woman let loose a piercing scream, a scream shrill enough to make cracks in the single window in the room.

After that, Naruto simply walked out of his room, leaving the woman within the illusion and left the orphanage, his possessions safely within his clothes. All of the other occupants of the orphanage had headed straight for his now ex-room and Naruto simply walked out of the orphanage, unchallenged. Not ten minutes later, and the boy was cornered into an alleyway… too bad they underestimated his training.

"Heh, we got you now demon brat." One of them said to five-year old Naruto. The blonde assessed the situation with an analytic eye only seen on a genius.

"Fifty men, and no shinobi?" Naruto asked in a voice colder than ice. One that actually scared some of the full grown men. "That only makes this faster." Naruto created the exact same image as earlier with the matron and all of the mob instantly took a step back in massive fear before falling to the floor and screaming their heads off. The blonde simply walked past them, scanning their minds past their screaming to find out what they held on their person. Not a single one had anything useful, but they all agreed on one, single piece of fact.

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**

"I am the prison of the demon lord of the Kitsune, the strongest of the Bijuu, the master of flames and illusions, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Yet… the Hokage never thought to inform him of this. Not once did he tell him why he was so hated. The one man he found he trusted was, in fact, the one who lied to him on a daily basis. That man was the only person that could have possibily tied him to this Kami-forsaken village… not anymore.

But Naruto wasn't a genius for no reason. He knew he couldn't hope to survive in this world with Konoha after their 'loyal weapon' and a world of shinobi who wouldn't even hesitate to kill a child. No… he had to use this village just as they were using him. He would bide his time and learn the way of the shinobi, and that's why he had enrolled in the Shinobi Academy the year after. Hiruzen had approved immensely and even given Naruto a new scroll to study, one on the basics of chakra that he had mastered that very day. Photographic memory was very useful.

Anyways, that day, which was roughly eight months after he was ousted from the orphanage, Naruto unlocked his chakra and became very curious about its limits. So using another of his self-named Shingen, or Mind Illusions, he became invisible and walked right into the library, knowing that the librarian herself hated him and would've kicked him out had he entered and been visible. And so the blonde went through the library to find anything he could that would be useful.

And useful things he did find.

While it was true that the civilian section of the library had little in the way of things useful to a shinobi, Naruto was a knowledge addict. His abilities, he later found was referred to as a kekkai genkai, involved a few things so far as he could tell. They all revolved around his mind.

Firstly was his ability to hear people's thoughts. While it was usually annoying, he could just filter it and ignore everyone. The second was his photographic memory, which he used very often. The third was his Shingen. And the final one that he had discovered thus far was an ability to… move things. Without touching them.

The library had been useful in understanding how all of his powers worked. Even if some of them were just theories that were untested.

The best Naruto could figure… all of his abilities were the cause of being able to use more than 10% of his brain power. And all kekkai genkai were simply the product of a certain mutation.

Biology wasn't the only thing Naruto looked into. He decided to read all the books he could find on various subjects: psychology, medicine, physics, chemistry, botany, weapons, ancient fighting styles, tactics, extinct civilizations, and other things. With his perfect memory and his high IQ (he had gotten an IQ test under a disguise and found his exceeded 250), the whole of the library's civilian books lasted him until the end of his third year at the Academy.

With all of that information, he still had no fighting experience, even if his Shingen were very strong because he had more ideas for said illusions. So he decided to use his invisibilty Shingen and went into all the different shops to begin his self-training. The Yamanaka Flower Shop supplied plants for his herb and poisons, the Higurashi Weapon Shop provided kunai, shuriken, senbon, and a katana, the Akimichi Barbeque provided daily food for him, and other shops provided other things. The village that denied him so much provided him with the means to become a truly great shinobi.

But, that was just what he did from the shadows, the light was more important, for that could get him killed if he made one mistake.

The first three years of the Academy were far too boring. They all revolved around civilian studies. It was pretty much filled with reading, writing, mathematics, basic sciences, and history. Every single one of those, Naruto knew in more detail than the sensei themselves. It was rather sad the speed that most of the kids learned, and the of the three children that could hope to take him on in terms of academics, two were fangirls, and the last was a Nara, which translated to a lazy genius in Naruto's mind.

With those three, Naruto found Sakura… unbearable. She was far too loud, and according to her thoughts, the girl had a split-personality. Naruto could've cured her, sure, but he didn't feel the need to. Then with Shikamaru, all that kid did was sleep, which did not interest Naruto at all. Ino though… Naruto found her at least bearable. Even if she was his fangirl. In the beginning at least.

About three months into his third year, where she started following him around, Naruto accepted Ino's advances… sort of. She asked if they could hang out, and Naruto told her if she wished to train with him, she was welcome to. And she did.

Being a clan heiress, she already had a training regiment, if you could call it that, but Naruto upped it to the limits her nine year old body could handle. By the end of the fifth year, Ino's fangirl ways were utterly destroyed, and she was probably at about high-Genin level, low-Chuunin level. He still remembered the way Ino looked the first time she asked about his Gravity Seals, probably about three weeks after her own were set to 1.2x gravity.

_"So, what are your seals set at, anyways, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked with a bit of panting as her ten year old body was still adjusting to her own. The blonde simple smiled at her._

_"Mine? They've been at 10x for the last few weeks… in fact… I should probably change them soon." And Ino predictably gaped at him, not believing his admission._

It was still funny, remembering it now. But not near as funny as a certain Uchiha's face during the Fourth Year end of the year Tournament when he was beaten by a 'clanless loser'. Or the Fifth Year. Or the Sixth, just a few days ago.

That boy thought that just because he was Uchiha, he was the best. And Naruto proved him wrong every time. Maybe if he spent less time brooding, and more time training, he might stand a chance against Itachi. Maybe.

The Fourth Year of the Shinobi Academy was filled with lessons of the Academy-Style Taijutsu. It was actually pretty decent, really. Balanced for equal parts offence, defence, and speed, but Naruto didn't need it. Through studying scrolls at the library's civilian section, he had come across books on ancient, long-forgotten styles of fighting. One such was known as the Kyoushou no Ken (Assassin's Blade) that involved a retractable knife hidden in the bottom part of gloves and in the front of boots (or sandals in Naruto's case) that could be used to slice a target who was only prepared for a punch or kick. He also combined that with another style that was called the Gumo no Mai (Spider's Dance), which was full of advanced acrobatics, swift kicks, strong punches, and pulling targets close with what were described as webs. Together, they formed his personal style, Shinken, or Mind's Fist, where he kept blades in his gloves and sandals, used the acrobatics from the Gumo no Mai, and also used telekinetic pulls o bring targets in close that got too far away. All of his punches or kicks though… they were accompanied by a telekinetic burst of energy from either his fist or foot that enhanced each blow much like chakra and made it so that neither his fist nor foot ever made contact with a target unless using the blades.

The fifth year contained theory on chakra, targets to aim for in taijutsu, different styles of fighting in the Elemental Nations, the five natures of chakra, the famous sub-elements, basics of Genjutsu, including dispelling a Genjutsu, famous battles of the shinobi wars, famous shinobi and their styles of fighting, basic tactics, kunai and shurikenjutsu, and the introduction of the first ninjutsu that would become part of Naruto's arsenal. The Kawarimi no Jutsu.

As soon as Iruka and Mizuki, the two sensei, introduced this technique, Naruto obsessed over it for a whole month, since it was his only ninjutsu. It wasn't really necessary, as he already had it mastered by the third day, he needed no seals by the fourth, and didn't need to say its name by the fifth, but it was something else that interested him about it.

Most shinobi only practiced enough to kawarimi with logs or people… but in theory, you could kawarimi with anything, right? So Naruto tried. And succeeded.

There was just one thing… it required multiple tests and experiments over the course of three weeks, and he found it to be absolutely true. It took less chakra to kawarimi with objects that had similar mass or volume to yourself and more the further away they were from your own mass or volume… distance had absolutely no effect on the chakra amount. The smoke that was involved in the technique was also not needed, and was simply the result of leftover chakra used in the technique. In one month's time, Naruto had mastered the jutsu to the point of being able to kawarimi with a moving kunai in two seconds. And any inanimate object in half that time. This was all while most other kids barely had it down to being usable within ten seconds time.

The entire summer that year was spent with Naruto training the now de-fangirled Ino in every aspect he could. Her high chakra control and average reserves made her easy enough to train in his newer version of the kawarimi, and she was pretty smart in other places. She also shared her clan techniques with him, and this is where Naruto learned the true usefulness of Ino, even if he saw her as a friend.

The Yamanaka were a clan of mindwalkers. His kekkai genkai revolved around the mind. It was a perfect match.

The only problem was… the Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique) was the only one Ino knew. So Naruto had only one choice, the two set out to master the technique together. It was a lot more difficult though.

It took all of two weeks to pull off using it without saying the name. Another week was spent to try and go without using the handseal, until they figured out that was impossible. The seal was an absolute must. So, after that the two had some fun with it. Naruto and Ino would take turns watching each other's body while one used the Shintenshin no Jutsu on a civilian or shinobi and acted like them for a bit. Much havoc was wreaked and much chaos ensued. And no one ever figured out who was the cause of it all!

That small event signaled the true start of their friendship. It was… the first time Naruto had smiled in years. The first person Naruto found he could trust. He found maybe… just maybe he could be merciful to the village and stay. So, at the very end of the summer, four days until the Academy began once more, Naruto told Ino about his tenant. Or more like… he asked her to use the Shintenshin on him. This would insert her into his mindscape.

Although he had been in other's Naruto had never been within his own mindscape, but once Ino used the technique, they both ended up within his mind, which had the form of a sewer.

_"This… is your mindscape, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked worriedly._

_"I suppose it is. The sewer would definitely reflect my life."_

_"But… my tou-chan says that a sewer mindscape would only appear in the most abused individuals."_

_"Exactly why I said it seems right." Naruto was then struck with a certain sense of… where to go. So he grabbed Ino's hand and began leading her through the sewer pipe, not noticing the blush or smile on his fellow blonde's cheeks. Eventually, they came to a set of large golden gates with a paper marked 'Seal' that seemed to lock it. "So this is where it is." Naruto said quietly._

_"Where what is?" Ino asked and then gasped as two crimson eyes opened from the darkness behind the cage._

_A deep voice then spoke. "__**Ningen! Finally you show yourself. And you've even brought me a sacrifice!" **__Ino held Naruto's hand tighter, looking at him, seeing him smile reassuringly at her. This calmed her immensely._

_"Do not speak as if you are free, prisoner. You cannot touch me so long as you are stuck behind the cage. You hold no power, and instead, I am taking yours. You may be strong, but your thoughts betray you, mighty fox, mighty lord of the foxes, mighty lord of the Tailed Beasts, Kyuubi no Kitsune." Out of the shadows then emerged the large form of the Kyuubi, blood-red cloak of fur shining as nine immense tails swayed behind him and his enormous maw of katana-length teeth showed as he growled at the pair._

_"__**Do not get cocky, ningen! One day I will be free, and then I will enjoy killing you!"**_

_Ino looked at Naruto then. "N-Naruto?" The blonde noticed her distinct lack of –kun and found it was disheartening… if he were to lose the only friend he had in this world…_

_"Ino-chan. You are the first person I've ever told this to. Ino… eleven years ago, on my birthday, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, it wasn't killed by the Yondaime. No… instead, Ino-chan, since no human could ever slay a biju completely, the Yondaime sealed the fox within an infant born that same day. A boy who would grow up to be hated, shunned, and abused by all but one, very special girl in his life. He would suffer countless beatings that he couldn't stop for fear of the next ones turning into assassination attempts, for the only time he ever prevented one from happening, back when he was five, the very day the orphanage kicked him out, the next week he was jumped by civilians who had one shinobi who trapped him in a Genjutsu so they could beat him._

_"That same boy would grow up hating the entire village, wishing for their demise, training, studying, and reading, all so it could happen. Except that over the past summer of his life, that same boy found his only friend in the village and is actually, against his own judgement, considering sparing it just so he doesn't have to see her sad, so she won't lose…"_

_"No." Ino stated just then. "You know that the Shintenshin lets me view your memories at any time? I just saw only a few of them, and they were bad, Naruto-kun… do it. I saw how they treated you, and you don't deserve it. Naruto-kun… I'm with you, all the way. You won't be unavenged. Your pain needs to be dealt out to your torturers."_

After that day, Ino had supplied him with all sorts of ideas and the two had also upped their training once more, with Ino getting scrolls from the Yamanaka Clan Library for their use. Besides the mind jutsus, it also contained Genjutsu and ninjutsu of the Lightning and Water elements. That was good, because after getting ahold of two pieces of chakra paper, it was seen that Ino had the Lightning and Water Natures, while Naruto held the Wind and Lightning. There was just something strange with them.

Ino's had soaked completely on one-third, and crinkled on another third… but the remaining part had began to glow and soon released a small burst of energy outward. And Naruto's was cut in four pieces with one crinkling, one glowing, one becoming dark, and one drawing the other pieces to it and causing them to float around it. Sub-elements. Naruto understood his a little… the last one of his was his bloodline, which he then decided to name the Shinton, and that paper obviously showed his telekinesis, but the other two were difficult. However… Ino's was easy enough to figure it out. Kumo had a relatively common kekkai genkai known as the Ranton, and after some questioning of her father by Ino, it was found out that that's where her now deceased mother was in fact from. Now… it was a matter of figuring out Naruto's.

After much debate and research which took half of the sixth year, it was soon found out what it was. There were five chakra natures, Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, and Suiton… but there were two others that were harder to find info about. If chakra was a combination of physical and spiritual energy, what would happen if one was used without the other? The Yin and Yang natures, that's what. Yin was the spiritual aspect and Yang was the physical, while Yin was cold, Yang was hot, Yin was mind where Yang was body, but most importantly… Yin was darkness where Yang was light.

And that's where the last two natures Naruto had were. If Lightning was energy, then the combination of it with Yin would draw energy in and with Yang would instead expel it in any form. These two were named the Houton (Light Release) and Meiton (Dark Release) soon afterwards. After some experimentation and time, the end of sixth year to be exact, the pair of blondes had at least one technique a piece in each of their sub-elements.

Sixth year itself was rather eventful. The academics of that year included two more jutsu, the Bunshin and Henge no Jutsu, both of which were replaceable with his Shingen. Other than that, they also learned about the cultures of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, their main styles, about the greatest clans of the Elemental Nations, about more advanced tactics, storage scrolls, the advantages of Taijutsu vs. Kenjutsu and vice-versa, different types of ninjutsu, what were the requirements of something being a kinjutsu, more history of the world, and more. Naruto duly noted that the Uzumaki clan and more advanced fuinjutsu were not mentioned, even if they wore their symbols on headbands and the Jounin uniform. It was… disgusting.

Then there was the practical lessons. Those were mainly just target practice, taijutsu spars, and ninjutsu practice. Every one of which Naruto and Ino topped the rankings every time, with Sasuke just behind Ino. And Sakura would always be last.

And then just four days ago, the Genin Exams had been held. Naruto had no problem getting perfect scores in everything. True, Mizuki had attempted to stop him on every single of the five test: Written, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu (which was only dispelling), and the final test that was a no-holds barred tournament where anything, including killing, was acceptable. He overcame every attempt though and came out a Rookie Shinobi of the Year. Ino easily got Rookie Kunoichi of the Year with little competition. Hinata was easily the smartest one there in both theory and practice, but she was far too nice to hurt anyone. Sakura was the smartest one in books, but had no motivation to do any practical because she was a hopeless fangirl. It was all too easy for her.

The only other person Naruto cared to know in ranking was whoever the aptly named 'Dead Last' was. And lo and behold… it was Nara Shikamaru. Since the boy slept through every lesson and barely passed the written tests and the Genin Exams, he was given a collective score just a few points behind the other class slackers, Chouji and Kiba. So, just why did it matter who the Dobe of the Class was?

The Hokage grouped the teams, and he always paired the Shinobi of the Year, Kunoichi of the Year and the Dobe as one team, without fail. That meant that Ino, Shikamaru and himself would make one team.

Now, four days later, Naruto was stuck all alone in the Forest of Death, where he basically lived, because Ino's father had taken her out of the village for a small trip to train her for two weeks until the teams would be announced. It had only been four days since she left, and Naruto missed his only connection to this Kami-forsaken village. The only thing he had to remember her by while she was gone was the black pyramid around his neck that she had given to him a year ago. It was actually a symbol of the mind that Yamanaka clan head, heirs or heiresses would only give to their most trusted friends, and Naruto used it as telekinesis practice to float around because it was very heavy. For an amulet anyways.

With a sigh, Naruto let himself fall to the ground slowly and landed on his feet. "May as well see what I can do… maybe I can persuade the Hokage to give me a jutsu scroll for making genin… or maybe spy on a shinobi practicing his own so I can learn it myself?" With a shrug, Naruto set off to go and find more knowledge.

Because as he knew, Knowledge is Power, and he needed power to destroy this Kami-forsaken village.

Knowledge and Ino-chan.

**Chapter End!**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	2. Chapter I: Graduation

**Shinton no Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not. Unfortunate, it is. Hm?**

**"If you know your enemy and you know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself you will succumb in every battle."**

**-Sun Tzu**

**Chapter I: Graduation**

In the final class of the year, two weeks after the Genin Exams, sat the graduating class awaiting their team placements. Akimichi Chouji was busy munching on his potato chips with Nara Shikamaru next to him, predictably sleeping on the desk. Uchiha Sasuke was busy brooding with half of the girls admiring his emo ways with hearts in their eyes, which of course included Haruno Sakura. On one side of the room was Aburame Shino, who had every seat around him empty because of his… tenants. Well… almost empty. Hyuuga Hinata was sitting behind him, mostly because Shino never talked to the timid girl. Inuzuka Kiba was trying, and failing, to flirt with some civilian girl. In the far corner in the back of the room were Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino, the only blondes of the whole class.

Naruto was wearing his usual black outfit with robe, amulet and all. Ino wore a tight, short-sleeved, dark purple, almost black, shirt that showed off her belly and accentuated her growing… assets nicely, the same shade shorts and a short skirt over that, both hugging her legs in a pleasing way, shinobi sandals, and a purple obi around her waist. Through her obi were two sheathed daggers, one on each of her hips.

"So, what's with the daggers, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, as he had just noticed them. He had been too preoccupied earlier with noticing… everything else about her. Over those two weeks of her absence, the blonde had only just noticed how much he missed her.

She smiled. The girl had definitely noticed her crush checking her out, and she enjoyed it immensely. "Tou-chan is teaching me kaa-san's fighting style through scrolls she left me. I already learned another Ranton technique and have the basic katas of the style down." Naruto smiled at her.

"That's great, Ino-chan!" Naruto said with a true smile and laughed inwardly at how no one could even hear him or her. The whole conversation had been mental, Naruto simply hearing her thoughts and pushing his own into Ino's mind. "I got really bored with you gone for two weeks. I mean… I did get some training in, but Konoha just felt… empty." Ino's lips twitched into a sly smile.

"So… you missed me then?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Sometimes, you're the worst. Of course I did." His fellow blonde smiled wider and placed her hand on his own.

"Well, just so you know, I missed you too, Naru-kun." She said with a soft smile, which the Uzumaki easily returned. Just then, Iruka showed up in the class, followed by Mizuki. He began to try and speak, but no one would listen, and so he used his infamous Big Headed no Jutsu to get everyone's attention. After that was done, he smiled, the silver-haired Mizuki right behind him, scowling and glaring at Naruto.

"Good, now that I have your attention… it's time to announce the genin team placements." Everyone, even Shikamaru paid attention at this point. "Alright, Team 1 will be… Naruto ignored the first six teams. Each and every one of those were purely civilian/fangirl teams, and would all fail. Then the first of the few teams that mattered were called. "Team 7 will be consisted of Uchiha Sasuke," the 'precious Uchiha-sama' simply grunted response. "Haruno Sakura," the pink-haired banshee screeched loud enough for Akamaru to whine and Kiba to growl. "and Inuzuka Kiba." The Inuzuka heir growled even louder.

"No way! Akamaru and I will be deaf in a week!" He protested. Iruka simply shrugged.

"Be that as it may, Kiba." Sakura looked like she would protest. "Hokage-sama is in control of team placements and makes choices based on skills and team purposes. Yours is obviously an all-rounded team with a tai and ninjutsu specialist with Sakura having the ability to study either gen or medical jutsu." Kiba grumbled but stayed quiet.

"Moving on, Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino," silent as usual. "Hyuuga Hinata," a deep blush for no apparent reason. "and Akimichi Chouji." Munch, munch, munch. No complaints there, one was too uncaring, another was too shy, and the last was too involved in his chips. "Team 9 is still in rotation, and as such, Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru," Troublesome. "Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto." The two blondes in the back simply smirked. "Team 11 shall consist of Kurama Yakumo," she simply stayed quiet and was drawing in a notepad. "Shimura Sai," he had a fake smile in place. "and Sarutobi Enshin." The boy was about as tall as Sasuke with brown eyes and brown hair. He wore a black shirt and fishnet over it with black cargo shorts and shinobi sandals as well as a very dark green vest and had a bostaff across his back. Enshin was the eldest grandson of Hiruzen, being the only son of his deceased daughter who died in the Kyuubi attack. He simply sighed and nodded acknowledgement.

"And since Team 12 is still in rotation, Team 13 will be consisting of Kuroga Kanami," Kanami was from one of the minor clans of Konoha that split off from the Inuzuka three generations ago, and instead of using dogs, they used wolves and held the same Contract. Kanami wore her ebony locks in a tight bun atop her head with two stray locks framing her ivory face and bringing out her obsidian eyes. She wore a tight black battle kimono with silver edging and split at the sides up to her thighs, a jian across her back and on her desk was a wolf pup with snow white fur. She simply smiled cheerfully. "Fenikkusu Kurohi," The Fenikkusu clan was a minor clan on the verge of being a major player in Konoha that had an immense control of fire and also had the Enton (Blaze Release) kekkai genkai born in some of the members by combining Fire and Yin chakra that allowed complete control over any source of fire. Kurohi had straight reddish-blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and bright crimson eyes. He wore a simple dark red trench coat over his black ANBU-like uniform and had a chokuto on his hip. "and Yabun Mutai." The Yabun were holders of a little-known doujutsu, the Kurogan (Dark Eye), that allowed them complete control over shadows in all three stages. Mutai had bright white hair that rose up in spikes, green eyes flecked with black dots in the iris, and pale skin. He wore an onyx-colored robe that covered every inch of him save for his hands, which wore black gloves, and feet, which had shinobi sandals and were covered in black bandages. He wore a cruel half-smirk that made some people question his relation to Orochimaru. "Go take lunch and be back in one hour for your sensei." Iruka disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Mizuki followed afterwards, glaring at Naruto. The students began their rush to get out the door when Team 8 and Shikamaru approached the resident blondes. Naruto read their thoughts easily.

_"I'm with them? Troublesome…"_

_"I can't believe Shika and me are going to be separated…"_

_"I-It's N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun…"_

_"It would be logical to assume that Naruto and Ino are likely dangerous… and as such should not be made an enemy of…"_

The blonde genius had to keep from laughing. He already had Hinata under his thumb without trying? Another clan heiress fangirl… and then there was Shika and Chouji… both would fall to mental manipulation easily and Shino would simply need to be made to see how 'logical' a certain option is. "Hello there, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino." Naruto said in his usual cold voice that betrayed no emotion. Danzou might be a total prick… but his lessons in emotion control could come in handy when you can scan his mind. The Uchiha's totally deserved what they got by his hand too.

"H-h-hello N-Na-Naruto-k-k-kun." Hinata spoke quietly. She then eeped when she saw Ino's glare and jumped, terrified of the blonde. Naruto glanced at her.

"That's not very nice, Ino-chan." Naruto commented with a small smile and a bit of humor in his voice. This surprised every single person there… Naruto always spoke coldly and he never smiled… smirked maybe, but never smiled. And he just did both to Ino. At this point… Hinata's heart almost shattered, but she held together and resolved '_I will get him to look, speak, and smile at me like that one day!'_ Inwardly, Naruto chuckled to himself. On the outside… "Now, how can I help you?" Naruto asked, once again cold.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru stated. "Well… we're a team, so we should probably have lunch together, and Chouji's my friend, so he said he could get both of our teams food at the Akimichi Barbeque for free." Naruto smiled at that, but it wasn't cheerful… or friendly. It was a cold, cruel half-smile.

"Well… this is troublesome, Shikamaru. Because I'm not allowed in any eating establishments within Konoha save for Ichiraku Ramen, the Dango Shop, one bar on the East part of Konoha, and all the places in the Red Light District." This caught the Nara's attention. Ichiraku's was a decent place, as was the Dango Shop, but… the eastern part of Konoha was where many criminals stayed. Then the Red Light District… that was strange, why would all the shadiest places in the village allow him entrance, but not the respectable places? Money was money… right? "Why don't you go with Chouji? This could be one of the last times you two can hang out in peace without one of you suddenly being called on a mission or something like that." With subtle mental prodding, the Nara shrugged.

"I suppose you're right." He stated and they left. Naruto looked at Ino.

"Where are we going then?" Naruto smiled.

"Alright, Ino-chan. We need to head down to the Other Side and get some information." The blonde girl frowned.

"You know I hate going there… I get all those looks…" Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No worries, I'll protect you. No one will hurt my Ino-chan." The Yamanaka heiress blushed bright red and elsewhere a certain bluenette felt like someone was taking her title away…

"Fine, but you owe me after this." Naruto smiled.

"Of course, Ino-chan. Anything you want." The sudden grin on her face made Naruto almost afraid, but he shook it off.

"Good. Let's get this over with." In a single second the two were gone from there spot with a kunai in their place…

**Konoha's West Side, The Other Side**

The Other Side was a shady bar in the second worst part of Konoha, with the first being the Red Light District (which by coincidence, or not, was where the Hokage got Naruto an apartment). The building itself was two-storied and guarded on the outside by two burly men who could've been blacksmiths and each carried a club with steel studs around the top. The exterior had brown walls and large, oaken doors with a narrow slit on it that allowed a single person to see outside and had no windows. On the ground were many kunai on the floor that were there for one single purpose.

One of the guards felt the telltale sign of chakra and grinned at his partner who smiled as they saw the only two kids allowed in the place. "Ah, you are back Naruto, Ino? Here to see the Boss, I'm guessing?" Naruto smiled and Ino sighed before shrugging.

"'Course we are, Ushi." Naruto told the first. "We only have an hour until we have to be back at the Academy though." The second guard, a man who went by Zou, suddenly realized the day.

"Today you guys get your teams?" He asked. The two nodded and the guards smiled before knocking on the door three times. The eye slit opened to reveal a pair of pale orbs.

"Who is it?" Two blondes looked at the door.

"Let us in, Tora." Naruto demanded and the eyes widened before he opened the door and shut it after they came in, quickly locking all seven of the deadbolts again. Tora was revealed to be none other than… a Hyuuga. A Main Branch Hyuuga, in fact. He had jet black hair tied in a top knot and wore a trench coat over his ANBU uniform, complete with tiger mask on the side of his head. No one ever used their real names here… except Naruto and Ino. But they were a special case. "So, Tora, what you got for us this week?" The man just grinned and handed him a scroll.

"That, gaki, is what I picked up on missions this week. A katana of the finest making is in there, three rubies of the finest cut, and a ring that belonged to the Earth Daimyo's daughter who we were tasked with… falling victim to an accident on the Mizu-Tsuchi border. And what do you have for me?" Naruto smiled and tossed a scroll to Tora.

"That's an enhanced storage seal that can carry twice as much as a normal one. Just copy it exactly onto another scroll and you'll have double space. Nice doing business with you." The Hyuuga smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine, Naruto-san." The pair walked on through the bar. IT was very wide open, more room on the inside than the out because of Naruto's fascination with seals. He had 'borrowed' some books and scrolls on fuinjutsu from the Jounin section of the Konoha library, which he wasn't supposed to be in, but invisibility had its perks. Anyways, he drew a complex enlargement seal on the inside walls of this place that made the inside three times as large as the outside and the top floor, which was the Boss's personal rooms, were five times as large. The bottom floor had a bar that looked new as well as stools that looked the same (cleaning and stasis seals are so useful). Tables were set up around the edges and the center of the room was reserved for… fighting. The Boss encouraged bar fights as long as they stayed in the ring and even had tournaments that paid out big. Bets were obviously abundant on those days. On all the walls were shelves and racks of weapons as well as pictures of all the loyal patrons of the Other Side. Naruto and Ino each had a picture among them.

True to Ino's guess, she was receiving looks from some of the patrons that weren't really regular here. They didn't last long though… as Naruto, Tora, or one of the other regulars would usually glare and/or punch whoever did check her out. Everyone saw Naruto and Ino as their little brother and sister here, and the Boss… he was the father everyone here never had.

Or maybe the grandfather?

Anyways… the two headed upstairs, greeting everyone they passed by who knew them with smiles and waves. This was one place Naruto felt comfortable. Everyone here knew of his Fox… and no one cared. They were just Naruto-otouto and Ino-imouto here. The two hit the top floor and looked around for their target. This place was big… about as large as one of the Training Grounds, and only two rooms. The first was a large library of scrolls and books that anyone was welcome to peruse, and no one to take. Each shelf was filled and organized by Naruto himself, as he liked to do sorting and it was great practice for his telekinesis. On one end of the place was two chairs in front of the fireplace and the other side had the door to the Boss' room. But the Boss was comfortably sitting by the fireplace with a scroll in hand.

Naruto and Ino headed over there and Naruto sat in the chair, Ino firmly plopping into his lap, as she refused to stand every time they came here. Naruto had stopped protesting the third week… they waited patiently for the Boss to notice them, and meanwhile…

Ino grinned at her blonde crush and thought very loudly "Oh, Naru-kun~ is this why we came? Just so you could get a pretty girl in your lap? We could've done this in the class… and maybe kissed a little too." Naruto barely kept his blush down and smiled at her.

"Of course Ino-chan, this is exactly why we're here. I wanted us to come to one of the shadiest places in Konoha, risk detection, and possibly get in trouble with the Council and your father… just so I could get a beautiful young woman like you in my lap." Ino's attempts were futile, and she blushed a deep crimson, looking into Naruto's azure orbs intensely.

"Y-you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked just as the Boss closed his text and cleared his throat.

The Boss was an older man, a retired shinobi and veteran of the Third Shinobi World War. He had obsidian hair that was tied back in a ponytail with streaks of grey along the sides of his head. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with short sleeves under fishnet and had on a pair of the same shade pants as well as a pair of shinobi sandals on and a gnarled staff was leaning against his chair. His eyes were a bright silver color with flecks of black and a rim of violet while his skin was a palish hue. He was also the illegitimate son of Uchiha Neishin– who was the grandson of Uchiha Izuna, Madara's brother– and Hyuuga Nagami– who was a Main Branch member and now one of the Hyuuga Elder Council– and grew up outside either clan. His eyes were stronger than either clan, as he held the Sharingan, Byakugan, Mangekyou Sharingan, and also a Doujutsu that was a combination of all three without the weaknesses of any, called the Tsukigan (Moon's Eye) after its silver color which allowed him the predictory and copying skills of the Sharingan, range and ability to see through things of the Byakugan as well as the abilities of the Mangekyou without the blindness. No one even knew his real name except the Hokage and for the two children in front of him.

"How are my favorite two genin doing?" He asked with a cheerful smile. Despite his smile… the Boss had a dangerous aura around him and could probably compete with Uchiha Itachi, despite his age. The two blondes smiled back. "Finally get together?" The two then blushed furiously… but Ino didn't get up. She found it comfortable and even leaned into Naruto's body.

"N-no, Boss…" Ino said and then pouted. "I wish we would… but my plans are almost complete to do that!" Ino stated with a mad grin while Naruto shuddered and the Boss smiled.

"We need something Boss…" Naruto said seriously. "What information do you have on the Nara clan and… Sarutobi Asuma?" The Boss suddenly became all business.

"Wanting to control your team effectively? Very well… I'll tell you everything I know about the deer and monkey clans…"

**Academy, One Hour Later**

Naruto and Ino sat in their desks in the back of the classroom, observing as everyone came in. After they left the Other Side, they had made copies of a few jutsu scrolls to practice later that day. Naruto had gotten Genjutsu: Shigen (Illusion Technique: Death Illusion) which caused fear in a weak-minded target by showing them the image of the Shinigami coming for them. Naruto would learn it and make a Shingen version later. He also copied a book on advanced level physics using a seal he had created that made a copy of any text into a scroll. Ino had copied Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness) which both of them would learn and also Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot) that she would learn on her own.

At last the last group walked in, which were Team 7 (ironically enough since they would be last to leave as well). And not two minutes later, the first sensei walked in.

It was Gekkou Hayate and Shiranui Genma who came. One was lightly coughing and the other looked bored. Hayate announced "Team 13 *cough* you're mine!"

Genma simply called "Come on, Team 11."

The two teams left and then came in just the pair Naruto was waiting for. Asuma and Kurenai.

"Team 8, please follow me." Kurenai said with a small smile.

Asuma took a drag on his cigarette before saying, "Let's go, Team 10!" and they went. Ready to be an official team of genin, even if one found it troublesome, two more thought this would be the perfect opportunity.

**Original Jutsu**

**Genjutsu: Shigen (Illusion Technique: Death Illusion) The user shows the illusion of the Shinigami to a target, making the weak-minded, weak-willed, and just plain weak terrified and possibly faint/commit suicide. D-rank.**

**And that's Chapter End!**

**Until next time… Orpheus out!**


	3. Chapter II: Real Genin Examination

_**Shinton no Naruto**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.**_

_**"Opportunities multiply as they are seized."**_

_**-Sun Tzu**_

_**Chapter II: True Genin Examination**_

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" Team 10 was gathered in a circle on a training ground, 12 to be precise. Asuma was sitting in a lotus position, Shikamaru was laying down and staring at the clouds, while Ino was sitting in Naruto's lap as he was leaning again a tree on the training ground. The place itself was a large field with a ring of oak trees surrounding it and a stream that cut the field in two. Training dummies and posts were set up in groups of six at the four corners of the place the center was clear of anything but large rocks meant for a spar with rocky terrain. "I'll start. My name is Sarutobi Asuma and I like fighting, smoking, and eating barbeque with my friends. I dislike civilians who think they know better about the world of ninja than the Hokage. My hobbies are training and being around anyone I think of as a friend, especially a certain woman…" He cleared his throat. "And my dreams include training you guys to be a great team and leading the Sarutobi clan to being a greater clan than it is now."

Shikamaru then sighed. "What a drag… I'm Nara Shikamaru. It's too troublesome to have any likes besides Shogi and sleeping. I dislike too much work. My only hobbies are watching clouds and playing shogi against formidable opponents. I don't really have a dream… I just want to have an average life as an average shinobi. I want to marry a regular girl who's not super pretty or super ugly and have two kids, first a girl then a boy. I'll retire when my daughter gets married and my son is a successful ninja and just play shogi or go, a nice, carefree and leisurely retirement." Naruto and Ino looked at Shikamaru with a look that said 'Are you serious?' though he didn't see it because he was too busy watching the clouds.

"Typical Shikamaru." Ino said. "Well, I'm Yamanaka Ino and I like training with Naruto, growing flowers, and mastering my clan techniques. I dislike anyone who hates someone who has no control of something in their life. My hobbies are running the Yamanaka flower shop and training with Naruto-kun as often as I can. My dream is to become a great clan head and help Naruto-kun in his own dreams."

Naruto looked at each of the people gathered and gave a cold smile. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my own, as are my dislikes. My hobbies are training to become the best shinobi and I don't trust any of you besides Ino-chan with my dreams, simple as that."

Ino smiled at that admission while Asuma looked at the blonde, curious. "Anyways," Asuma said, "I can't train you three yet, as you aren't genin at this point." Shikamaru was up faster than anyone thought possible.

"What do you mean aren't genin yet?" He asked.

Naruto could hear Asuma's thoughts loud and clear. "He means that no way could just passing those tests at the Academy could prepare us for the lives of genin. So, I'm assuming that there is another test we'll take, Asuma-sensei?" The smoking man smiled.

"That is quite correct, Naruto." Asuma said with no small amount of pride in his voice at having someone intelligent on his team. "Be here tomorrow at 7AM for the actual genin test." He ordered and left in a swirl of leaves. Shikamaru sighed and literally… fell asleep right where he was laying. Ino looked at her crush, even though she knew it was more than a crush she felt, with a questioning look.

"Let's go." She nodded and the two left in a kawarimi elsewhere into town.

Shikamaru stayed asleep as if nothing had happened.

_**Red Light District**_

__The Red Light District was the one section of town where the worst of the worst, the scumbags, drug dealers, prostitutes, anyone that was up to something illegal, was. It also happened to house Konoha's resident 'demon'. Everyone that was in this specific part of time knew the blonde, and his female companion. Not a single person here had a grudge against him, even the lowest crime bosses, the worst rapists, the most immoral criminals found him to be somewhat of a little brother.

That's why he was never broke.

Criminals made good money, not necessarily in a good way, but the money was good nonetheless. Naruto, not being part of a clan himself, needed a way to make money, and so he turned to ninja-esque jobs he could find with either the Boss, or within the Red Light District. Just as he and Ino did now.

They stood before a tall man with spiked green hair, a goatee of the same color, Kumo dark skin, black suit and tie, and polished boots. This was Nagamushi Mujou, a crime lord within Konoha of one of the three gangs in the village. While the Boss controlled the Kage no Konoha (Shadow of the Leaf), Mujou, who was generally called the Rattlesnake from his slippery dealings, was in charge of Taisei no Chi (the Order of Blood). Naruto always thought that they could come up with less… creepy names for their gangs. But, whatever.

"So, do you have a job for us, Rattlesnake?" Naruto asked the tall man. The slimy grin he gave only further added context to his name.

"Oh… that I do." He stated. "See, there's this new guy down in the warehouse district, runs out of Warehouse 2, and he thinks he can just go and steal my business without paying my tax? Not gonna work. I need you, Fox, and your friend there, Flower, to go and… clear him out. You can keep everything from his stores, you get his warehouse, and also 5000 ryo for him, plus another 500 for every one of his cronies you take out. I'll even buy all of his… less than legal wares off of you, 200 ryo to the pound. Same prices as always."

"Good, I'll have this guy taken out in no time." Naruto stated confidently.

_**Warehouse 2**_

__Zou Shiro was not a man that feared much. He was, after all, from one of the Crime Families of the Elemental Nations. He wasn't the heir, no… he was merely a third cousin to the Crime Boss of the Zou from Suna, but he had seen many things that would drive a lesser man insane. He had seen many beheadings, he had killed many men, he knew what fear was, and how to make other people fear him. He wasn't much of a brute himself, no, he was an intelligent man, one who thought things out before he did them.

That's how he had stayed alive and out of the ANBU's reach back in Kaze no Kuni, no matter what village he was in.

Shiro did not look very impressive at first glance, he was only 5'7" with slicked black hair, black eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wore a business suit, but he had spent his teenage years learning all about psychological warfare, about how to change your facial expression just so to get a specific message across. No one would ever be able to tell he was lying, since he was in complete control of his body at all times. He was a deceiver, a backstabber, a true criminal.

Shiro feared little… but he was fearing these blondes as if they were the Shinigami himself…

He could do nothing but watch as the boy never touched a single one, but he seemed to push, pull and crush them with a wave of his hand. The girl was shooting lasers, bolts of lightning and spitting high-pressured water at people, killing them. They were obviously shinobi. In less than two minutes, his men had dropped from 200 to less than fifty, and they had surrounded their boss.

Naruto smirked as he laid eyes on the drug dealer and his men. This was just so easy.

The Uzumaki watched as they surrounded the man in the middle. "Zou Shiro, you were warned about not paying Rattlesnake's tax. Now… you must pay the price. In blood."

Shiro glared at the blonde. "You will die here, gaki." Naruto smiled coldly at him.

"I think not. No… it is you who shall die, but not quite yet." Naruto glanced at Ino. "Do it." She nodded with a cruel smirk and held the ram seal, except she was pointing her fingers at the crowd of criminals.

**"Ranton: Rai Nagare no Jutsu. (Gale Release: Lightning Current Technique)" **From her index fingers, a stream of bluish-white lightning that seemed almost liquefied seemed to jump out to one man, then it flew to another, and another… until all fifty of the remaining subordinates of Shiro were being electrocuted, steam rising from their bodies as they convulsed sickeningly, mouths partly opened in a silent scream and eyes wide. Then one dropped… and another… and another… until Naruto, Ino, and Shiro were the only living beings in the warehouse. Ino stopped her technique and nearly fell over, if not for Naruto having caught her. She smiled gratefully at him and wrapped an arm around his shouder for support as his arm wrapped her waist.

"Now, Shiro… come!" The jinchuuriki held his hand out, palm facing the man, and focused his mind. _**'**_Shiro suddenly was forced towards him by some unseen force. Shiro was then forced to kneel before the teenage boy by immense KI, sweating profusely as he saw his death a thousand ways. He looked up to see Naruto's cruel smirk and cold eyes… and he felt his fear intensify.

Then he witnessed the blonde's eyes change from cold cerulean to pupiless dark purple with filmy white sclera. **"Shingan." (Mind's Eye) **He spoke coldly. Shiro found he couldn't break eye contact with those cold, merciless eyes and soon he was reliving all his memories one by one in quick succession. In a single second, his childhood was gone, unable to be remembered. In the next he lost his teenage years. Then his twenties. His thirties. Finally, after his most recent years up until now, when he was 41, were gone… he collapsed with blank eyes, those of a coma.

In two seconds even that dull light left his eyes as an invisible blade of telekinetic making sliced through his throat, severing his head from his body.

The two blonde teens looked at each other and Ino smirked at her more than crush. "You really know how to show a girl a good time, you know that? This was really fun, Naru-kun." Her voice was sultry, even if she was close to chakra exhaustion.

He smiled at her with that foxy grin only she ever saw… the one that made her heart leap and her legs nearly collapse. "Only the best for you, Ino-chan." He replied right back. Then his usually cold eyes showed only concern for her. "Are you alright? You used a lot of chakra with that last technique."

She smiled at him, a blush across her cheeks at his concern for her. _'Kami… I pity Sakura so much. Sasuke will never ever be concerned for her, and here I am… so close to getting mine to admit his feelings to me… well… at least showing concern. And I still have that favor from him for going to the Other Side… wonder if he'll go on a date with me?' _ "I'm fine, Naru-kun… don't you worry about me." She said and stood up straighter with a weak smile. It might've been more convincing if her legs hadn't buckled just then, forcing him to catch her again.

Naruto sighed. "Please don't lie, Ino-chan." He scolded her and held her once more as he focused on gathering all the heads off of these bodies and sealing them with his telekinetic abilities. When they were gathered into three scrolls, he sealed that in his right arm, which had a storage tattoo, and looked at her. With a shrug, he picked her up bridal style, her giving an 'Eep!' like a certain bluenette, at the sudden movement. She easily got comfortable though, snuggling into his chest.

"You're right, Naru-kun." She said. "I am very exhausted, in fact, you should probably carry me like this until I feel better." She said with only a slight blush that she hid easily. Naruto shook his head at her antics and performed a kawarimi to get back to Rattlesnake's place and get his payment.

_**Training Ground 12**_

Team 10 all stood before their sensei.

"Alright, team, here's the deal." He held up three scrolls and tossed one to Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru each. "Each of these scrolls has a certain amount of supplies. You are to only use what is in these in this test, so drop all of your other equipment and give it to me so that I can seal it up until later."

"Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked. "My clothes themselves are equipment, because of the seals I have placed on them. What should I do? I also have storage seals in the form of tattoos on my body." Asuma raised his eyebrows at this admission from the blonde, but passed it off as his Uzumaki heritage.

"Don't use anything from either one. The rules to this test are simple. On me are three kunai here on my waist." The genin saw that, one was blue, one red, and one white. "Each one matches one of your scrolls. You are to get the one that matches your scroll in order to pass this test and become a genin."

"Hai, sensei." They said, with one muttering "Troublesome." With that, Asuma disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru stated. "Did you see it too, Naruto?"

"The object of this test?" Naruto asked with a small smile. "Yeah, teamwork. I, with the blue scroll, might get the white kunai, which is Ino's, so we have to use teamwork to make sure everyone gets theirs. Why don't we see what these scrolls contain, ne?"

"Yeah…" And they did just that. Shikamaru's red scroll had twenty kunai, sixty shuriken, ten feet of ninja wire and three explosive notes. Ino's hite scrolls had forty kunai, twenty shuriken, six feet of ninja wire, and twenty explosive notes. Naruto's blue scroll had ten kunai, no shuriken, forty feet of ninja wire, and forty explosive notes.

"So, each can be used for specific traps." Naruto stated. "Asuma is giving us a hint. We can't take on a jonin head-on, even with all three of us. So we need to be smart with it."

"I've got a plan, guys…" Shikamaru said, going into challenge mode so that his complete attention was on solving this problem.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Asuma took another drag of his cigarette as he kept his ears open for his genin's movements. _'They're all smart. That much is certain. So, I have no doubt that they'll have figured out the trick to this test relatively easily. It also seems that Naruto and Ino are good at chakra suppression, while Shikamaru doesn't know how to do it. From reports though, the two blondes are inseparable, so it is only inevitable that they would train together. Wonder how long until they get together? Get it together, Asuma. But, there is no doubt in my mind that those two have almost flawless teamwork, they only have to glance at each other and they seem to know what the other is going to say. And if my fair ability in chakra sensing that I trained in is anything to go by… each of them has unlocked at least one element to work in. Too bad I wasn't born a chakra sensor like Onee-chan… she was a talented sensor as we've ever had in this village. Too bad she died from the Kyuubi… but I won't hold Naruto responsible for that, he's not the Fox, unlike some seem to think.'_

Asuma was then brought out of his thoughts by said blonde appearing after throwing a pair of shuriken at him. Asuma jumped back to avoid them and smiled at the blonde. "Finally show up, ne? I was beginning to think that you three had quit." The boy smirked and threw three more shuriken, probably that had been given to him by one of the others. The Sarutobi clan head threw his own shuriken to block them, and suddenly heard a shout of **"Raiton: Byakurai!" (Lightning Release: Pale Lightning) **and jumped to the left to avoid the white lightning bolt that tried to singe him.

"Teamwork, good." He took another drag of his cigarette before taking out a pair of kunai. "Let's dance." Asuma disappeared in a burst of speed and aimed for Naruto's head with a kick, only to hit a shuriken he had kawarimied with and was forced to dodge a kunai sent for his skull that was now embedded into a tree. _'Replacing with a shuriken? That… that hasn't been seen since Uchiha Mikoto, who was master of that technique. He must've figured out the secret.' _

Asuma cut off his thoughts as he heard **"Suiton: Teppodama!" **and was forced to kawarimi with a log to get out of the way. He threw both kunai in hand at Naruto, who went through three handseals before slamming his hands on the floor. **"Raifuinjutsu: Heki!" (Lightning Sealing Technique: Wall) **Lightning shot from his hands and singed the ground in a certain pattern before the earth rose up in a wall not unlike the **"Doton: Doryuheki" **and blocked both kunai. Another kawarimi with the kunai that was earlier put into the tree by Naruto himself, he was jumping off said tree towards Asuma. The wind-user grinned at the challenge. **"Futon: Daitoppa!" **Naruto's eyes widened and he threw a shuriken to the left before using a kawarimi with it and landing safely.

"You definitely are rookie of the year, Naruto. Not even many jonin, including myself, can use the kawarimi with anything smaller than a log. Shunshin is much easier. Let's see how well you can do against me if I go up a level, ne?" The blonde smirked and pulled out another shuriken and threw it just past Asuma. The jonin looked back and saw over two dozen shuriken coming from behind him and shunshined into a tree, followed by Naruto's kawarimi. They now stood about ten feet apart.

"Let's see how you do against two geniuses and a Yamanaka, ne?" Naruto said confidently as he went through seals. **"Raiton: Raigetsu!" (Lightning Release: Lightning Crescent) **A kunai he now held was suddenly covered in lightning chakra before he slashed at Asuma and said chakra formed a crescent slash of electrical energy that came straight for him. The jonin leapt to another branch as he heard another jutsu being cast. **"Ranton: Kami Reeza!" (Gale Release: Divine Laser) **A bluish-white beam suddenly same from below him to the side and by the way it was incinerating anything in its path, Asuma dodged it by jumped even higher.

That's when he finally saw Shikamaru, who took a kunai and slashed at a ninja wire next to him and suddenly a salvo of nearly thirty shuriken headed straight for the jonin. Asuma used a kawarimi to go elsewhere and suddenly found himself surrounded by three kunai with explosive tags on them about to explode, so he used another kawarimi to find himself in front of Shikamaru yet again… and unable to move. **"Kagemane no Jutsu **success." He stated with a smirk as two other figures dropped from the trees, one was Naruto, and the other was another Shikamaru, who quickly became Ino after a cloud of smoke made her henge disappear.

"You got me, team. What'll you do now?" Asuma asked as Shikamaru made Asuma grab all three kunai and drop them, embedding them into the tree. Naruto then exclaimed **"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" **and the three kunai were soon replaced by regular kunai.

Despite his defeat by three genin, three very intelligent genin, but genin nonetheless, Asuma could only feel pride at his new team. They would go far. "Alright you three, you pass." They all smiled. "Now Shikamaru… can you please let me go!"

**Original Jutsu**

**Ranton: Rai Nagare no Jutsu (Gale Release: Lightning Current Technique) User creates a liquefied bolt of lightning that jumps between objects that can conduct electricity, such as metals or living bodies. B-rank**

**Raifuinjutsu: Heki (Lightning Sealing Technique: Wall) The user creates a seal on a substance with the kanji of 'Wall' using their lightning affinity. Whatever the seal in on is what the wall will be made of. Level 4 Fuinjutsu.**

**Raiton: Raigetsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Crescent) The user coats a blade in lightning chakra and slashes, releasing it all at once in a crescent-shaped slash of electrical energy. C-rank.**

**Ranton: Kami Reeza (Gale Release: Divine Laser) The user charges one hand with energy while holding their wrist with the other, releasing the energy in the form of a large laser that incinerates anything in its path. B-rank.**

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter III: The Merchant Pt I

**Shinton no Naruto**

**"The general who wins makes many calculations in his temple before the battle is fight. The general who isndefeated makes but few calculations in his temple beforehand."**

**-Sun Tzu**

**Chapter III: The Merchant Pt. I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear in this story. I only own my OC's, original Kekkai Genkai/clans/jutsu.**

Deep within the Forest of Death, the personal training grounds of Konoha's resident telepath and Ranton-user, one of said blonde's sat on the grass, his back firmly pressed against a tree and a scowl on his face. Almost immediately, the girl almost always seen with him plopped down onto his lap, a ritual that seemed as natural to the two as eating or sleeping. "Naruto-kun... can we kill Asuma-sensei now?" The platinum blonde asked in exasperation.

"Now, now, Ino-chan..." her spiky-haired crush said consolingly, "we aren't killing him, not if I can help it. I would much rather get him to our side, Shika too. You know that." The genin kunoichi sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes and stiffening her lower lip in an attempt to sway his decision. Her eyes seemed to grow bigger and more innocent as she performed the one technique all females, even civilians, were born with... the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

Too bad Naruto's Shinton made him immune to most any technique that was meant to sway his opinion one way or another. He smiled at her nonetheless. "Cute as that makes you Ino-chan, you know it won't work."

She frowned. "I hate these D-ranks..." she groaned, but leaned her body more into Naruto's, unwanting of moving from her _very _comfortable position in his lap. Her fellow blonde smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her slender waist and rested his chin atop her head. This caused the Yamanaks heiress to blush a light pink.

"Just wait a little longer, Ino-chan... Asuma plans to get us a C-rank mission very soon. A joint-mission with one of the other Academy teams. Probably one with either Genma or Hayate's team, as they are more combat-oriented than Kurenai's and Kakashi won't let his team do anything other than D-ranks for the near future..."

"Ruto-kun..." Naruto heard the desperation in Ino's voice and felt her hands grasp his own, squeezing tightly. "What am I to you?" The Uzumaki's eyes widened and he saw her turn her head away from him. His heart clenched at her display of meekness and inner conflict.

"Ino-chan..." He lifted his hand from her waist and out of her grip, an action that made her tense and he felt the emotions rolling off of her... near depression, she was. He used his hand to gently turn her face back towards him by guiding her cheek and she looked into his eyes... eyes that showed only care. "You... you are everything to me, my Ino-chan..."

"Ruto-kun..." Ino breathed and turned so she was straddling his lap, her entire body pressed to his and their faces mere inches apart.

"Ino-chan... you are my best friend, my confidante, my most precious person... you are the only reason I once considered sparing this village... the one thing keeping me from insanity... you are the one person I have, and the only one I will ever want or need by my side. IF you were in trouble, I'd destroy the world just to keep you safe... if you were sad, I'd travel the most dangerous parts of the Nations to get you a gift worthy of you... if it would make you happy, I'd do anything for you..." The blonde kunoichi's eyes widened throughout the whole speech and she made her decision.

"My favor you owe me, Naruto-kun? Consider it paid..." and with that, she closed the space between her and her crush's lips, putting them in a soul searing kiss that he returned after only a few seconds.

It was a kiss she would treasure forever, and one she would make last as long as she could.

**Hokage Tower, Next Day**

Teams 10 and 13 were gathered in the Hokage's Office before the Sandaime, sitting in his desk. He regarded the teams with no small amount of pride. He had seen each of the Genin tests each trio was given and had to say that even though it was only three weeks after graduation that these six were easily ready for any C-rank asignment that could come up. Maybe Konoha would even have some rookie teams in this coming Chuunin Exams? Well... that wasn't likely.

"Konoha Genin Squad 10 reporting for duty, Hokage-sama."

"Konoha Genin Squad 13 reporting for duty, Hokage-sama."

Asuma and Hayate each spoke simultaneously. Hiruzen smiled that grandfatherly smile he always did as he took a puff of his pipe. "Yes, well, as requested by Elite Jounin Sarutobi Asuma and Elite Jounin Gekko Hayate, the two Genin Squads gathered here will take part in a joint C-rank mission."

The Sandaime pulled out a file and opened it, reading from the paperwork inside. "The parameters of this mission are simple. A caravan of merchants from Ya no Kuni (Land of Hot Water) have requested two teams to escort them from the village of Mizunora, one of the westernmost villages, back here and guard them from any bandits. The mission shouldn't last any longer than two weeks if there are no complications."

The two teams nodded and Asuma turned to his fellow Jounin. "Meet at the gate in two hours?" Hayate nodded and the Genin signaled they had also heard. Both Jounin left in swirls of leaves while the blondes disappeared with only two kunai dropping in their place. Shikamaru turned to the door and left, Kanami going the same way even as Mutai was gone as he was engulfed in shadows and Kurohi isappeared in a swirl of black flames.

With the blondes, they appeared in front of Ino's compound and the blonde guards would've been surprised if their cousin did not appear at the compound that way every single day since the summer before her sixth year at the Academy. Ino grinned as she pulled Naruto into her clan's home forcibly by his hand, uncaring of his protests.

As they went through the gate, the guards, used to seeing the blonde, snickered at his predicament. Of all the clans in Konoha, the Yamanaka was of the few who did not hate him. The only others were the Sarutobi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi and Fenikkusu. While it was true not every member of the other clans hated him, a large quantity of them did.

"Ino-chan... why do I need to be here?" Naruto asked. His eyes darted back and forth. It was not that he was afraid of being attacked here, but anytime he was surrounded by many shinobi he became nervous.

"You are going to be properly outfitted for this mission. I happen to know you are low on paper and ink for your fuinjutsu and genius you are, you still don't have a way to make either with your chakra, do you?" Naruto sighed. "Plus, I want daddy to know we're dating."

And at this point Naruto nearly turned invisible. That is, until he felt out and realized something. "Inoichi-san isn't here though..." he told her and the kunoichi sighed.

"After the mission, then." Naruto shrugged and they went in to get Naruto some supplies to augment what was sealed in his clothes and tattoos as well as Ino's supplies for the mission.

**Two Hours Later, Konoha Gates**

The first one to the gate was Shikamaru, surprisingly. Then again, he thought it was too troublesome to be late. His shuriken and kunai holsters were full and on his back was a pack filled with storage scrolls containing enough food for a month. He would have to thank Naruto for making them later.

Next to arrive was Kanami. Shikamaru noticed things about her he hadn't before thanks to one of the training exercises Asuma put them through. Treat every person as if they are the enemy. Take in every detail you can. It was second nature now after all the time they spent on it.

He noticed all her nails were actually more like claws and the canines in her mouth were definitely longer than normal. "Hey Shikamaru." Kanami said with a feral grin. Shika lazily waved at her. Kanami was usually with Chouji, Enshin, Kiba and himself during detention at the Academy and so they were rather close friends.

"This is so troublesome..." he muttered and Kanami smiled as her wolf pup, Shiroga, barked at Shika's laziness.

"Come on, Shika. It's not so bad. We can finally get out of the village for a couple weeks and see the world!"

"Technically, the Elemental Nations are only part of the world. There are many more countries to the west which supply more than a third of the Nations' resources." They turned to see Kurohi, who was smiling nervously. "Sorry... I'm just a little nervous and I tend to ramble." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Kurohi, we really need to fix that habit of yours..." Kanami said with a shake of her head. Then both of the blondes from their year apppeared where kunai had previously been embedded. "Hey Naruto! Hey Ino!"

The blondes regarded the wolf clan member with cold smiles. "Good morning, Kanami-san." Naruto said with a slight incline of his head. "Are you doing well and prepared for our mission?" She grinned.

"Hell yeah, I am! Shiroga and I can handle anything together!" Her confidence was palpable to all gathered. She was definitely related to Kiba.

Then Mutai appeared. He rose from the shadows in the ground and looked at his team, then at the other three. He was silent however. Not two seconds later and twin swirls of leaves appeared to reveal Asuma and Hayate. Asuma took a drag of his ever-present cigarette before speaking. "You guys ready for this?" The six genin nodded and he smiled. As one, the eight were gone in bursts of speed and out of Konoha.

Twenty minutes later and they were well on their way through the forests of Hi no Kuni. Each of the genin already knew the tree climbing exercise thanks to their sensei, so they could travel by treetop. Asuma took point, his students behind him, then the trio from Team 13 and finally Hayate in the rear. "How far is it to this village of Mizunora, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked her crush turned boyfriend by thinking it.

"Two days away. The bulk of our trip will be taken coming back to Konoha, though. A caravan cannot travel very fast, so it will be at least a week unless something happens to the merchant train." He replied as he hopped branches. "Be prepared for a long journey, Ino-chan."

"As long as you're here... I don't care where we are or how long it takes." Ino's thoughts caused both blondes to hold light blushes that the shadows of the trees hid from view.

**Mizunora no Sato, Two Days Later**

Naruto and Ino sat in a rather simple tea shop, alone at one table meant for four. Side by side, Ino was holding Naruto's hand with her head on his shoulder. Naruto sipped his tea calmly and contented himself to patiently waiting.

The rest of the two squads were elsewhere in the village since the caravan wouldn't leave until tomorrow. Shikamaru was off in the hotel room asleep, Kurohi was in the village's library, Mutai was Kami knows where being just as secretive as Naruto or Danzou and Kanami was probably in one of the onsen this country was famous for. The Jounin were with the leader of the caravan and the client who hired their services, a woman named Mizunami Kairi who was originally from a merchant family of Kirigakure but got out of Mizu no Kuni quickly after the Civil War began. They were discussing the specifics of the mission and later would give the genin their specific orders.

The blondes were here to meet someone who worked for one of their contacts who wished to make a sale with them. Just then, someone sat at their table. He was a tall man who looked in his mid-forties with short black hair streaked with white from age, brown eyes, light skin and wearing a business suit of what was probably a very expensive material. Quickly scanning his mind, Naruto found this man did in fact work for Gatou.

"Gatou-sama sends his regards, Uzumaki-san, Yamanaka-san. I am Reikaze Goutai."

"Good afternoon, Goutai. Would you like a cup of tea?" Naruto motioned for a waitress to come and take his order. Green tea with ginseng. So he was a simple man who did not spend frivolously. Tea can tell you a lot about a man.

"Uzumaki-san, would you care very much if our business was started froom the beginning?" The blonde gave a small smile.

"Of course not, it is why we are here. What does Gatou-san have for me this time?" Goutai placed his brown suitcase onto the table and slid it to Naruto. The Uzumaki opened it and pulled out a folder and opened it. The contents caused him astonishment he hadn't felt in a long time. "Are... are these completely accurate?"

"Gatou-san assures me every one of them is in fact one hundred percent genuine." Ino became curious and looked at what Naruto was and gasped.

"B-but... that can't be right!" She whispered, more to herself than anything. She looked at her boyfriend and saw his expression. His eyes were flashing through a thousand emotions a second even as his face stayed the same and his expression was cold.

"I will buy everything in this folder. What was Gatou's price?"

"12 million ryou." Naruto sighed and unsealed three scrolls before handing them to Goutai.

"If everything is not given to me, Gatou knows the penalty."

"He will deliver, Uzumaki-san. You are our most loyal customer. Losing you would be like cutting off Gatou Enterprise's arms." Naruto nodded.

"Good. Your tea is here." Naruto said. Goutai turned only for a moment to get see that the waitress was in fact coming with his cup and when he turned back the blondes were nowhere in sight. Only a single senbon was in the place they once were.

"Ninja..." the businessman sighed.

**Later, Mizunora Inn**

The two squads were gathered in one of the four rooms they had rented for their time here in Mizunora no Sato. The teams had split up to accomodate Asuma and Hayate in on room, Ino and Kanami in another, Shikamaru and Mutai in a third and Naruto and Kurohi in the last. Currently, they were in the two shadow users' room.

"We talked with Kairi and found the full extent of this mission." Asuma said after taking a drag on his cigarette. "Her caravan is twelve wagons long with twenty individuals. She along with nineteen hired guards, none with any shinobi or samurai training. Our job is to help the guards take care of any bandits that may show up to try and ambush her wagon train. The chances of any actual shinobi attacks is low because her goods are non-shinobi items. She is carrying three wagons of food, two of jewelry, four of civilian books, and the last three are supplies to keep the horses and guards fed as well as all the tents for when they set up camp outside a village."

"Did you find out how long the mission will take?" Mutai asked.

"Yeah." Hayate coughed a little. "Kairi said as long as nothing breaks and we keep to her schedule, three and a half weeks. We'll stop in two villages here in Ya no Kuni and three in Hi no Kuni for her to buy and sell wares and after that we'll be in Konoha. Mission accomplished." It was a little difficult to understand him through his coughing, but everyone pieced it together okay.

"Any more questions?"

"Will there be water near the land we're traveling for my jutsu, or should I pack some just in case?" Ino asked.

"We'll be sticking to the roads. Forestry pretty much the whole way except for villages. You should pack water in canteens and scrolls." Asuma answered his student. "If there's nothing else let's all head to bed. We probably won't be in beds for a few nights after this." Everyone agreed and left to their respective rooms to doze off.

_"Good night, Ino-hime."_

_"Night, Ruto-kun." _The blondes thought before heading off into dreamland.

**Next Day, Twenty Miles Outside Mizunora**

Dust rose up in small clouds and the the steady _clip-clop _of horses constant walk echoed over the road. Trees were thick and green on all sides, providing bandits, nukenin, runaways and fugitives miillions of hiding spots and ambush opportunities. Twenty miles back down the dusty trail would get someone to Mizunora, if they so wished. The single party of over forty- twenty guards, twelve drivers, eight shinobi and Kairi- however wished to get away from that village and head to another. Ya no Sato, being the capital and home to most of the nobles, was their next destination. A three day journey by their current speed.

At the forefront of the twelve-wagon train was Kairi and one of her drivers, both seated in the head wagon which was one of those filled with jewelry. To either of her sides were guards and next to her walked one of the shinobi she hired. A girl with a ponytail of platinum blonde hair in purple clothing with two daggers in a sash she wore around her waist.

Could this pretty young girl, surely no older thirteen, if that, be a kunoichi? Was she a trained killer? It broke Kairi's heart to see such a young girl to be raised as such. She closed her sea green eyes and shook her head sadly, allowing her own poytail of black hair to sway back and forth as much as its length, which barely passed her shoulders, allowed it. Mizunami Kairi was no stranger to ninja and kunoichi, though.

She had grown up in Kirigakure and learned the art of being a merchant under her parents there. Her mother had been able to sell and buy anything, she remembered, and her father was at the head of the merchant guild putting him on the Civilian Council of both the late Sandaime Mizukage and the Yondaime Mizukage, until he died.

Kairi forced herself to hold back tears at the thought of her father. Both of her parents were killed six months after the Purges began. She had been out of the village to get some gems from Wind Country, metals from Steel Country and get them made into fine jewelry at the Craftsmen Village. One of her friends in Kiri, a Chuunin who had the Seagull Summoning Contract, sent her a letter telling her what happened.

It was the Rebels... their first action against Yagura-sama had been to kill all of the Civilian Council, those of the Shinobi Council who sided with him and his two advisors, leaving him with no one to gain a second opinion from. She never returned to Mizu no Kuni and never would.

She always wore her mementos of her parents. Her mother always loved to wear the pants that the ninja of Kirigakure's Elite TORRENT Black Ops because of how many pockets they had and how comfortable they were. So Kairi had all her pants to look like that. Her shirt was just as tou-chan always wore when she was a little girl and helped him at one of his many shops, a short-sleeved shirt of the deepest blue with wave designs on it. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a large sapphire cut in the shape of a wave her kaa-chan had given her before she left on that trip... oh kaa-chan...

"Are you alright, Kairi-san?" She heard from her left and saw the blonde girl... Ino... looking at her in confusion. Kairi felt the tears and wiped them away.

"H-hai, Ino-san... I was just remembering my parents back when I was in Kirigakure." Ino smiled softly and seemed to understand.

"You miss them, don't you?" The blonde asked even as she turned to look at the road ahead. "I miss my kaa-san everyday. It happened when I was just nine years old." Ino's eyes blinked momentarily to keep the tears at bay. "She was off on a mission, a B-rank. That was nothing for an ANBU captain like her to do alone. She just wanted to get a little money without the clan's help to buy me something. Kaa-san wasn't one to take something for free when she could do it herself. I didn't want her to go though. My birthday was the next day, when I would turn nine, and I didn't want her to be out then. I wanted her to be with me."

Ino reached into her shirt and pulled out an amulet, an onyx sphere with little cannon-like protrusions all over it. "She gave me this that day. It's something that has been passed down in her family since her clan was formed over forty generations ago. She told me it has some special power that only the clan head of her family can use and that when I became Chuunin she would show me how to use it. The last thing she ever told me though was..." Ino's mind went back to that day and she saw her mother's face.

She was a beautiful woman with a heart-shaped face, a braided ponytail of red hair that went to her waist, ivory-toned skin, light purple eyes and full, red lips which spoke in sync with Ino's voice. _"Just hold onto that for me, kay Ino-chan? That way when I come back I'll know exactly where my two most prized possessions are. I just have to find you and I'll know my second most prized possession is around your neck." _

Ino wiped one stray tear away that had escaped her eye and looked at Kairi, smiling softly. "But we just have to go on and let those we care about live on through us." The merchant nodded and smiled back.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan. You're right. I will have to remember that."

**In The Trees**

A figure hid by the shadows smirked as he held the hilt of a sword without a blade, stroking it. "Ready the others, Enkai." He said as his eyes were glued to the wave-shaped necklace around Kairi's throat. "She has one of the artifacts Amekage-sama wants, and the Nidaime Uzukage's Wave Crystal will be his. We strike halfway to Ya no Sato."

Another figure in the darkness bowed in respect to his commanding officer. "It shall be done, Captain Aoi." Before he

disappeared.

Aoi sent Lightning-natured chakra into the hilt and a blade of Lightning materialized to show his face. "And that little blondie's necklace will be mine... with Raijin and the amulet of Susanoo... no one will be able to stand up to me!"

**And that's the end!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter IV: The Merchant Pt II

**Shinton no Naruto**

**"All warfare is based on deception."**

**-Sun Tzu**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear in this story. I only own my OC's, original kekkai genkai, clans, jutsu, etc.**

"Wh-what are you?" Aoi was bloodied, beaten and on his back as he stared helplessly at the blade of lightning aimed at his throat, mere inches away from killing him. The blood loss might do that in a minute though.

The one who held his Raijin looked at him with cold blue eyes shadowed by his sun-golden hair. "I am the demon that Konoha turned me into..."

**Eight hours ago**

With the dawn, Naruto awoke. He would've risen to begin his normal morning routine if not for a weight on his chest. Opening his cerulean orbs, he smiled as he saw the sleeping form of Ino. She looked so calm and peaceful. Her head was on his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso and her legs intertwining with his. To his left, he saw his katana and gloves with their hidden knives next to her daggers.

He remembered now. She had come to his tent last night and asked if she could sleep here with that cute smile of hers she always has when she wants something. He let her and though they spent the better part of an hour making out, nothing else happened before they were asleep. He rose his hand and moved a stray lock of her hair from her face. She was so beautiful.

He sighed as he realized he would need to begin his morning training and created a sealless Shadow Clone before using a **Kawarimi **with it. The Jounin section of the library had many useful ninjutsu.

He sighed and left the tent. Outside were many other tents in a makeshift camp and the twelve wagons were gathered in a circle around them. Off to the side was a firepit where everyone had sat for dinner and far off on the other side of the wagon ring were two dozen horses tied to a wooden post.

"Your up early." Naruto turned to see the client there with a small smile on her lips as she regarded him.

"This is my normal time to wake up, Kairi-san. I take my training very seriously, I'll have you know." She giggled and shook her head.

"You remind me so much of my brother, Naruto-san." The blonde looked at her quizzically. "My younger brother was exactly the same way with his ninja training. Even though he came from a civilian family, Kirimaru was quite the prodigy. He was already an ANBU Captain by eighteen and was nearly S-rank in the Bingo Books. He said the exact same thing every morning I watched him train." She sighed and seemed to be reliving a memory. "Would you mind at all if I watched you train? I see my little brother in you so much... especially last night how you were cold to others but so open with Ino-chan... just like Kirimaru-kun with Mei-chan." She smiled sadly.

Naruto could see her memories and saw a boy and a girl sitting together by a campfire. The boy was probably fourteen with blood red hair in spikes just as disarrayed as himself and brown eyes. He wore a Chuunin vest, a blue shirt and black pants. The girl next to him had long auburn hair that covered one of her eyes and two strands that formed an X over her neck. She wore a blue dress and steel shin guards and seemed probably twelve.

The two seemed to be cheerful and happy and only had eyes for each other.

Naruto blocked off his telepathy and backed up a step, shutting his eyes. "Kirimaru and Mei were engaged to be married when Mei turned sixteen. They had arranged for it to happen on Six Paths day that year, November 20. Yagura began his Purge November 18. His first casualties included the Kaguya and Yuki clans as well as the person he thought held the Shodaime Uzukage's bloodline, Kirimaru. But... my brother didn't have the Blood Release."

Naruto looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Naruto-san... there is a secret many do not know regarding the ninja clan my family was once a part of and four other clans of Uzushiogakure. There were five bloodlines Uzushio held to make it feared in war..."

Naruto looked at her and was shocked as her hair shimmered for a moment a deep blood red before going back to her normal shade. "You have to know the truth of this world and the Five." She sighed and looked around. "Not here though." The blonde nodded and pulled out a kunai and threw it far away, using a telekinetic pulse to push it a mile past the camp before grabbing Kairi's shoulder and disappearing in a smokeless **Kawarimi**.

When they appeared in the new place, they were in a tree branch, forty feet in the air. Naruto looked at the merchant and she began. "The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools had many famous clans. The Uzumaki was at the forefront of those and had many amazing bloodlines that made them famous. Less famous of them, however were five kekkai genkai... they were collectively known as the Five Life Releases. Health, Soul, Mind, Flesh and Blood. Each was held and guarded by a different clan and only one individual of each generation was born with them. The Uzumaki Clan had the Shinton... the Mizunami Clan held the Ketton, I am the One Born in Blood. You are the One Born of Mind."

"How do I know you speak the truth?" Naruto asked, though denial was futile. Kairi smiled.

"With this." She pulled out a hidden blade from her shirt and made a small cut on her hand, letting it drop down. Her other hand moved up and the drop stopped before traveling upward in front of Naruto's face. "With nothing but my will, I can control blood. If I trained I could also learn the Water, Brine and Wave Releases, but I have no need nor time for ninja training."

Naruto nodded and asked what he first thought. "D-do you know the others?"

Kairi shook her head. "I do not. It was only by luck I met you. But from the moment I saw you at the campfire last night, I suspected you were the Shinton-holder. Here." Kairi pulled a scroll from her pants and Naruto opened it. "That describes the Ketton in detail and its different abilities as well as jutsu for the Kansuiton, Namiton and Onmyouton. There are three more scrolls sealed at the bottom for the Kenton (Health Release), Konton (Soul Release) and Kuuton (Flesh Release). I was given the first by my father who had it before me and bought the other three from antique scroll dealers who didn't know what they were. Unfortunately, I do not know where a single copy of the Shinton may be." Naruto closed it back.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"I want you to find the other four. By this point your generation's Five will be born. It is your job to gather them and teach them to use their gifts. I will tell you what I know of each clan so you may better search. We can only spend an hour here before my caravan is ready to move, though. Every day I will share my knowledge with you."

"And Ino-chan." Naruto said. "I tell her everything." Kairi smiled.

"Alright. I'll tell her too. Starting tonight after everyone else is asleep." Naruto nodded and sealed the scroll inside one of his robe's storage seals.

**An Hour Later**

Naruto and Kairi appeared back in camp, which was still devoid of anyone awake. The blonde raked his fingers through his spikes before heading into his tent to see Ino sitting there, looking right at him with a somewhat angry expression... okay, she was pissed. "Ino-chan..."

"Don't you Ino-chan me!" She half whispered, half screamed. "I knew that was a Kage Bunshin as soon as I woke up! I looked everywhere for you for half an hour! Start talking, now!"

Naruto smiled weakly and suddenly his eyes became pupilless purple with filmy white sclera and he looked into Ino's eyes. **"Shingan!" **

Ino's eyes widened as she watched his memories. She looked at him. "Wow..."

"Wow is right."

**12: 53 AM**

The caravan continued on its way when Naruto felt something. Malicious intent... from this far he couldn't tell individial thoughts but the intent was definitely aimed at the caravan. Naruto slowed his pace slightly, looking around. He spotted Asuma and took out a kunai before throwing it his way using a **Kawarimi **to end up next to him.

The Sarutobi clan head was confused by his student's sudden appearance. Naruto was the last one he thought to drop his post. "Asuma-sensei, it's probably nothing but I can feel some negative emotions ahead." That's how Naruto had covered up his sensory abilities. Uzumaki Mito had been able to sense Negative Emotions. She shared both Uzumaki blood and jinchuuriki status with him, so shouldn't it possible for him to have it as well?

Asuma nodded as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Thanks for the heads up, Naruto. Probably just some bandits. You and Ino tell everyone to get in position." Naruto nodded and soon, the shinobi were in a different formation. Asuma's team were around Kairi's wagon and Hayate's had hid within the trees.

It didn't take long before seven shinobi appeared in front of the wagon train, just a hundred feet from Asuma, who had point. Sensing no other threats, team 13 also appeared and Asuma growled to himself at the sight of the opposing force's leader. "Aoi..."

The Konoha turned Ame nin grinned. "Ah, hello Asuma." He said with a smiile and a wave. "How's it going?"

Asuma gripped his knuckle knives tightly. "What are you doing here? Isn't preying on merchant trains low, even for you?" Aoi chuckled.

"Oh, I don't care about the wagons. Or the merchant for that matter. I'm here for two things. The Wave Gem and Amulet of Susanoo. Now if you would be kind enough to get the merchant and the blonde girl to give them over, maybe I can leave peacefully."

Ino placed her hand over her chest, where her mother's necklace was hidden in her shirt and Kairi gripped her sapphire wave tightly. Asuma looked at Kairi and Ino before back at Aoi. "We'll discuss this later. Aoi... you will die today for your crimes!" Aoi smirked and drew Raijin, activating its lightning blade.

"We'll see. Pick your opponents, people!" He commanded his subordinates.

"Asuma-sensei. You can't beat Aoi..." Naruto began.

"I'm the most experienced here, plus only wind can stop the Raijin's legendary blade." Asuma immediately retorted.

"Alone, sensei. You can't beat him alone. Let me help you. I also have a wind affinity and my natural affinity for lightning will let me sense where he strikes. I also have a few tricks up my sleeve I didn't tell you about." Asuma looked at his student and back to Aoi before nodding.

"Just be careful, Naruto... tou-san would kill me if I let Aoi kill you." Naruto nodded and they were off. Ino would've gone with Naruto and Asuma if three Ame nin hadn't just surrounded her and Kanami. A little ways away, Kurohi and Hayate had two shinobi to worry about while a single one chose the shadow-users to fight.

Kairi could only watch as her hired shinobi were pitted against seven from Ame. She gripped her sapphire in hand tightly. **They can win. My control of blood is so poor that I would only be a hindrance and I couldn't hope to be a help with the Wave Gem... You have to win here Naruto!**

**Naruto/Asuma vs. Aoi**

Aoi blocked Naruto's katana easily but was surprised when his Raiton chakra didn't conduct through its steel blade. He realized that the sword must've been coated in wind chakra. The Ame Jounin then jumped back to avoid Asuma's double overhead slash with his knuckle knives.

Aoi cockily pointed Raijin at the two. Asuma held his knuckle knives tightly as he took a stance. Naruto sheathed his katana, knowing his kenjutsu was not the best, and took out two kunai, each covered in shells of wind chakra.

Aoi disappeared in a burst of speed and Naruto was only able to duck his slash because of his telepathy. As he slid past Aoi, he stabbed one kunai into the ground before jumping up and leaving it there. Another kunai replaced the first from a storage seal on his robe.

Asuma knew what Naruto was preparing and smirked. He blocked Raijin with both knuckle knives in an X and pushed forward. Aoi stumbled back and barely dodged a slash from Asuma's left blade and was nicked by the lunge of his left. The Jounin jumped back and felt his left side, where he had just been shallowly cut. The blood felt sticky between his fingers.

He then saw a kunai with a tag trailing it headed his way. Quickly he jumped back fifteen feet and saw Asuma do the same. The blonde was up in one of the trees and had his hands in a ram seal. **"Kakoi Fuinjutsu: Kai!" (Storage Seal Technique: Release) **

Aoi could only **Kawarimi **as hundreds of kunai shot out of the tag and shredded it. He looked around the setion of the road they fought on and saw they now littered not only the dirt trail but also the trees. Despite that, he smirked. Not one had touched him.

He jumped down to the road once more and saw only the blonde left with Asuma nowhere to be seen. "You should give up now kid. Asuma's gone and that means you don't stand a chance."

Naruto grinned. "He's only gone to help the others because he knows I have this won."

**Ino/Kanami vs. Arashi Triplets**

The blonde and ravenette heiresses were back to back as they were surrounded by their opponents. Ino recognized them from their Bingo Book entry and was only too glad Naruto got her into the habit of reading each new edition. "The Storm Triplets..."

"Lookie here, onii-san, imouto. The blond one knows us." A girl with green hair that hung loosely with a windswept look and green eyes said. She wore a sleeveless green top that showed off her slim waist and toned stomach as well as a lighter green skirt that stopped inches above her knees slit on both sides to allow better mobility. She was Kazehime of the Wind.

"Won't save her..." the only male said. He had a mop of blue hair, dripping wet, and ocean blue eyes. His build was lean, tall and muscular, easily visible because of his lack of shirt and blue shorts. Atop his forehead were a pair of goggles with blue lenses. He was Suijin of the Water.

"Definitely not, onii-san." The last was a girl with two buns of blonde hair and amber eyes. She wore a battle kimono of yellow with lightning bolt designs on it. She was Raitenshi of the Lightning.

"Careful, Kanami. The Arashi Triplets may be genin, but their teamwork is extremely powerful. Each one is known to have a signature ninjutsu that can create different konbijutsu when used with one or both of the others. Do not underestimate them." Kanami nodded and made a handseal.

**"Juujin Bunshin!" (Man-Beast Clone) **Shiroga, who was at her feet, suddenly became an exact copy of herself.

"So an Inuzuka and a Yamanaka. Easy." Kazehime arrogantly smirked. All four then noted the rise in Kanami's KI.

"That bitch is mine..." Kanami said in a too calm voice. "I'm not an Inuzuka!" Kanami was on all fours and suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed, aiming a claw swipe for Kazehime. The wind-user ducked and aimed a punch for Kanami's exposed stomach but was caught unawares as the wolf-turned-clone hit her as a tunneling twister of claws and sent her hurdling back.

As this happened, Ino was watching the two who shared her elements. Suijin and Raitenshi looked at her, the former calm and the second with an apologetic smile. Ino pulled out a kunai and threw it between them even as they flew through three handseals each.

**"Suiton: Suijin no Kokyuu!" (Water Release: Water God's Breath)**

**"Raiton: Raitenshi no Ya!" (Lightning Release: Lightning Angel's Arrow)**

**"KONBIJUTSU: RAI NAGASHI!" (Collaboration Technique: Lightning Current)**

Suijin first opened his mouth and exhaled a thin, pressurized burst of water while Raitenshi pointed her first two fingers of her right hand forward and a beam of yellow lightning shot forth. They soon met and the lightning began to swirl around the water, electrifying it. It hit where Ino was just located and the ground formed a rather sizable crater. When the smoke cleared from the impact, a kunai was in the crater and the siblings looked around for her.

**"Ranton: Kami Reeza!" **They heard and looked in one of the trees to see the blonde kunoichi hold her palm outward, right wrist gripped by her left hand, as a blue and white beam shot from her palm right at the pair.

Quickly they jumped to the sides and each looked at her with widened eyes. "This... could be bad..." Suijin stated.

**Shikamaru/Mutai vs. Kagemaru**

As soon as their opponent was in front of them, Shikamaru's breath hitched. The man before him he knew only too well. His black hair was set in a topknot and his black eyes were analytical. For clothing he wore a patch over his left eye, where a scar showed, a conical straw hat, a black shirt, black ANBU pants and a Chuunin vest, even though his rank had been Tokubetsu Jounin. This man was one of his cousins and a former shinobi of Konohagakure. Nara Kagemaru.

"Mutai... do not use anything but your best. This man is easily B-rank and uses many Kagejutsu (Shadow Techniques) of the Nara clan. He used to be a part of my family until his unethical experiments with shadow jutsu on opponents got him banished and he left Konoha with one of my clan's most prized possessions as retribution. If you see him draw a sword from his shadow, use everything you can. The Kageyaiba (Shadow Blade) is very dangerous." Mutai nodded, understanding the difficulty of this opponent.

"Hello there, Cousin Shikamaru. How is Shikaku doing? Still rejecting great shinobi and their obvious talent from his clan?"

"What you did was sick and cruel!" Shikamaru yelled, out of his lazy demeanor for once because of the memories of what he saw Kagemaru do. He still hated that the Orochimaru-esque cousin of his forced him to learn some of his techniques.

"Still mad over that? Heh... don't worry. You soon won't worry about those memories... one of us is going to hell today!" He announced as his shadow shot out, becoming the shape of three vipers. **"Ninpou: Kagehebi no Jutsu!" (Ninja Art: Shadow Snakes Technique)**

Mutai's eyes became flecked with black in his sclera as he waved his right hand up. **"Kurogan: Kageheki!" (Dark Eye: Shadow Wall)**

A wall of shadows rose up to block the snakes. Shikamaru pulled out a flash bomb and through it up. He shut his eyes and it went off, removing all shadows momentarily. He then opened his eyes before pulling out three kunai with custom seal tags Naruto had made him and threw them. Kagemaru's vision cleared up just as the kunai landed at his feet and the tags attached themselves to the nearest chakra source, his ankles.

Kagemaru jumped back and glared. "What are these things?"

"Chakra draining tags." He answered simply, but his eyes widened as the Kagemaru erupted into a cloud of smoke. **Kage Bunshin! **Shikamaru thought and looked around. "Mutai! Look out!" Shikamaru warned a moment too late as the real Kagemaru appeared from Mutai's shadow and hit him with the hilt of a blade made completely of black steel with an onyx handle and cross guard as well as a black sapphire set in the center of the hilt. "K-kageyaiba..." Shikamaru whispered.

"Now that this little Yabun is out of the way, why don't we have our real fight? **Kinpou: Kage no Mai!" (Forbidden Art: Dance of Shadows)**

**Hayate/Kurohi vs. Mei/Hikari**

The sword-using Jounin and his student stood across two teenage girls who were likely sisters. They had similiar builds and heights. Each had short hair that gave them a tomboyish look. They each wore shirts that molded to their figure as well as shorts. The differences were in the fact that one had raven-black hair, onyx eyes and black clothing while the other had silver-white hair, silver eyes and wore white clothing.

Hayate recognized them though. Yuugao had fought alongside these before back when they were of Suna. "Sabaku no Hikari and Sabaku no Mei, nieces to the Yondaime Kazekage." He coughed out. But what were their abilities? It was something about energy?

"Do we know you?" The ravenette, Mei, asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hayate said as he drew his katana. Kurohi looed nervous, but drew his own chokuto.

Mei launched forward and ducked under Hayate's slash before grabbing his right arm momentarily. She kicked him in the stomach and back handsprung to jump over Kurohi's sweeping kick and used his head to go higher before landing on her feet. Hikari started handseals that caused Kurohi to gasp. **"Enton: Endan!" (Blaze Release: Blaze Bullets) **She launched off three balls of black fire and Kurohi held a ram seal.

**"Katon: Fenikkusu no Nami!" (Fire Release: Wave of the Phoenix) **He exhaled a wave of white-hot flames that engulfed the black fire. The Enton of the Fenikkusu Clan was special. On the one hand were the black flames of hell it created, nearly unquenchable and burning for days. On the other was the white flames of the Phoenix it created, easier to mold and control than fire and the only thing that could stop the hellfire. Kurohi was able to use both aspects of the Enton, a truly rare ability among his clan as most only gained half the kekkai genkai and not the full bloodline.

"That's their ability..." Hayate suddenly remembered from what Yuugao told him. "Kurohi! Mei absorbs chakra and energy while Hikari can channel it! Don't let her touch you!" The Fenikkusu heir nodded in understanding and held his sword in front of him.

"Hai, sensei. We will use kenjutsu then!" He stated even as his tanto's blade shimmered between pitch black on one side and stark white on the other.

**Naruto vs. Aoi**

The blonde stood still even as Aoi rushed forward, Raijin held low for an obvious upward slash. Naruto made a ram seal and released the weight seals- set to 250 pounds- on his robe but left his 15x gravity seals activated on his body. He disappeared from sight and was behind Aoi, giving him a roundhouse to the back of his head. With Asuma gone he could use more of his power.

Aoi flew forward until Naruto pulled him towards him telekinetically and waited until he was almost to him before punching forward with a telekinetic fist, launching him forward again. With a quick **Kawarimi **he was in front of the flying Jounin and kicked upward, sending Aoi towards the cloudless sky.

Naruto smirked to himself as he pulled an object towards himself that the still airborne Aoi had let go of. He held the hilt of a sword. As Aoi finally succumbed to gravity, Naruto now held a blade of pure lightning in his hand and had it pointed at Aoi's throat. "Wh-what are you?" He asked in fear. Naruto's increase in power had been so sudden, what else could he feel?

**Ino/Kanami vs. Arashi Triplets**

Up in her tree, Ino saw Kanami and Shiroga fly towards her and so she performed handseals in rapid succession. **"Suiton: Juunami!" (Water Release: Gentle Wave) **She expelled a burst of water that became a wave to catch the wolf-like kunoichi and her clone without causing them harm save for a mild bath of coldish water. Ino hopped dow next to them and saw Kazehime walking towards them, obviously pissed.

"Stronger than you thought?" Ino asked.

"C-caught me by surprise." Kanami replied, nursing her left shoulder where a shallow cut could easily be seen. "Watch out for her jutsu... I was hit by a glancing blow and it still cut me." Ino nodded. With both Naruto and Asuma around, she knew just how bad Fuuton could be to those unprepared for it.

"And my Raiton is now useless." Ino muttered. Kanami smirked though.

"My Katon's not. Just so long as you keep Suijin away from me. I don't have enough chakra to go wasting it." Ino nodded.

"Suijin! Raitenshi! We are taking that bitch down now!" Kazehime yelled in anger. They saw singe marks on her skirt and top, burns on her flesh and soot in her hair. She was not happy.

"Change in plans... they're trying for their ultimate technique." Ino warned. "Use your strongest Katon jutsu and I'll augment it with my bloodline!"

**"Katon: Okamigadan!" (Fire Release: Wolf Fang Bullet)**

**"Fuuton: Kazehime no Reppuu!" (Wind Release: Wind Princess' Gale)**

**"Raiton: Ya no Raitenshi!"**

**"Suiton: Kokyuu no Suijin!"**

**"Ranton: Kami Reeza!"**

**"KONBIJUTSU: ARASHI REEZA!" (Collaboration Technique: Storm Laser)**

**"KONBIJUTSU: KAIFUREA OKAMIGA!" (Collaboration Technique: Divine Flare Wolf Fang)**

The triplets made a stream of wind with a double helix of water and lightning while the wolf of orange flames was hit by the blue and white beam before turning the same colors. The storm laser went forward while the wolf went into a Tsuuga-esque twister. When the moves collided, an explosion occured which had the genin sent backwards on opposite ends of the road.

Ino's consciousness only lasted long enough to see the triplets vanish in swirls of water, wind and lightning and Kanami checking to see if she was okay.

**Damn tree, giving me a concussion... **was her last thought before all went dark.

**Shikamaru vs. Kagemaru**

Shikamaru froze at the declaration of his cousin's technique. Suddenly, all the shadows in the area flew in between the two Nara in a large, hollow ring and Kagemaru threw Mutai in the center of it. "You know the rules of this game, cousin. When I let it begin, the shadows will slowly get closer to the 'prize'. If the 'prize' is not touching light then it is gone forever into Kageyochi, the World of Shadows. How do you win the prize? Kill me in the time limit. **Kagemai Hajime!" (Shadow Dance Begin)**

Shikamaru saw the ring unmoving but knew the reality. It was just moving slowly and would pick up speed soon. This was one of the 'games' Kagemaru had taught him as an Academy student when he took Shikamaru to an underground base without Shikaku's knowledge. He had three minutes to win.

Shikamaru frowned. His only Nara technique was the Shadow Possession... but Kagemaru had taught him seven techniques he did not want to use. So Shikamaru drew a trio of shuriken and tossed them at his cousin. Kagemaru moved his head slightly to dodge one and caught the second while the last scratched his arm. The second rule was that no 'player' can move their feet until the game is over.

"Won't work, Shika. You know it too. Use them!" He commanded. Shikamaru shook his head viciously and instead pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it, throwing it. Kagemaru simply batted it away with Kageyaiba with a smirk. Shikamaru glanced at the shadow ring and saw it was already a quarter to Mutai.

"Two minutes and ten seconds, cousin. Any of them would work here. Just remember the fun games we played in that cave." Shikamaru growled and pulled out a Kunai and tossed it.

**"Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Shuriken Clone Technique) **he turned six into six dozen and Mutai shook his head. With a wave of his sword, the shadow kunai dispelled and he caught the kunai by the ring with the tip of his blade.

"Shika, Shika, Shika. You know as long as I have Kageyaiba the shadows are mine to control. Only thirteen kagejutsu exist which are immune to this blade and I made seven of them. One minute until he is consumed into Kageyochi."

**Hayate/Kurohi vs. Mei/Hikari**

Hayate and Kurohi dashed forward, side by side, with swords held low. Mei jumped above Kurohi's low slash and placed her hand on Hayate's lunging katana to use as leverage as she somersaulted backwards in midair. Hayate disappeared in a swirl of leaves and tried to behead the girl from behind, except she ducked.

Kurohi would've rushed forward as well except that Hikari was suddenly in front of him holding a half-tiger, half-ram seal he recognized. **"Enton: Kurohou!" (Blaze Release: Black Phoenix) **

He quickly used a **Shunshin **to escape the phoenix-shaped bullet she sent his way of black fire. Appearing behind her, the clan heir lunged for her heart, but barely missed her arm as she dodged. "She didn't touch me... how did you use something that requires my chakra?" Hikari smirked and jumped over his leg sweep.

"Mei-chan doesn't need to touch anything to absorb energy. She naturally absorbs chakra of all those around her and I can release it." Kurohi ducked her punch and rolled away from her dropping kick. He saw sparks there. **Hayate-sensei has a Lightning affinity.**

Kurohi was back up and smiled nervously. For once, his nervous habit of reading and babbling would work to his advantage. "She always absorbs chakra?" He asked even as he coated his blade in black and white fire and rushed her with feet covered in the same substances. They would increase his speed and offensive ability. "And you release it. That means you can't absorb my hellfire and Phoenixfire!"

Hikari realized her mistake and dodged his flame-coated slash and ducked the spinning kick he sent her way. **Dammit! My big mouth... I need to control it! Without the Enton chakra, I don't have the natural immunity to flames a Fenikkusu has. One hit from the black fire and I'll be burned alive. The white fire will give me immediate third, perhaps fourth degree burns. Hurry it up Mei!**

Mei, meanwhile was swiftly dodging Hayate's strikes. She was defenseless though. Her fighting style heavily relied on Hikari and separating the twin sisters was not good for them. Without Hikari, she had no long-range support. The single downside to the sister's kekkai genkai was that while Mei could in fact actively or passively absorb an infinite amount of chakra and energy, she couldn't release it herself. The girls were born without chakra of their own and the chakra Mei absorbed was the only thing that kept them alive.

Mei ducked another slash and pulled out a kunai to stab Hayate in the gut when she suddenly dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. Hayate jumped back, expecting a trap.

Just seconds before, Kurohi had lunged forward and waited for Hikari to dodge, which she did. She went left and he quickly pivoted while slashing towards her. **"Houken: Kiba!" (Phoenix Sword: Fang)**

A large arc of black and white fire jumped unexpectedly from the blade and Hikari could not stop her movement in time to dodge it. She died in a 'blaze' of glory.

Mei still was on the ground, screaming in pain, as Kurohi appeared, sword sheathed. "Sensei..." he said anxiously. "We... need to go. She's going to...explode." Hayate turned his head quickly to his student who was obviously nervous. He was pale and looked to be shaking. Hayate imagined Kurohi must've made his first kill. "She's absorbing energy passively from the surrounding area, but there's no one to release it for her. She's a ticking time bomb!" The Jounin kenjutsu user nodded and grabbed his shoulder before they were gone in a swirl of leaves.

Mei gritted her teeth against the pain and knew the Fenikkusu boy was right. She needed a way to release the energy or she would die. She gripped the kunai in her hand tightly and made up her mind...

**Shikamaru vs. Kagemaru**

The ring was fifteen seconds from closing and Shikamaru made up his mind. Mutai wouldn't die because of his weakness! He would use _those _techniques, but only to help his friends. **"Kageton..." (Shadow Release) **Shikamaru held a half-snake, half-rat seal just as the shadow ring disappeared and Kagemaru's mouth dripped blood.

He was frozen in place as he saw Kagemaru release his sword and it flew end over end... right into his shadow, where it disappeared. Kagemaru fell to his knees with a weak grin. "And now it's yours, Cousin. Take your mantle as Kagejin (Shadow God) and use the power." He fell down and Shikamaru saw a smiling Asuma there, knuckle knives out forward to show he had just killed Kagemaru.

"Arigatou, sensei." Shikamaru said weakly, glad he didn't have to use one of _those jutsu_.

**With Naruto**

Naruto's **Shingan **was active as he looked at Aoi. "I am the demon Konoha turned me into... something they will regret. They underestimate me just as you did and will pay dearly for it." He then lunged forward and severed the nukenin/thief's head from his body with his newly acquired lightning blade. While he held it, Raijin took the form of a katana, just like the one he always wore.

He stopped the flow of Raiton chakra and placed the hilt on his waist while simultaneously dropping the katana and scabbard he had stolen all those years ago from the Higurashi weapon shop. He pulled the nukenin's head to him with his telekinesis and it was sealed inside his robe shortly after.

Turning, he saw the wreckage of the four battles and deactivated his doujutsu. This would be nothing compared to the destruction he would one day wreak on Konoha. The world, especially Konoha, would come to fear him...

For he was Shinton no Naruto.

**Original Jutsu**

Suiton: Suijin no Kokyuu- Water Release: Water God's Breath. The signature ninjutsu of Mizu no Suijin. Suijin expels a thin stream of pressurized water from his mouth. C-rank. Creator: Arashi Suijin. Users: Arashi Suijin.

Raiton: Raitenshi no Ya- Lightning Release: Lightning Angel's Arrow. The signature ninjutsu of Rai no Raitenshi. Raitenshi releases an arrow of lightning from her index and middle finger. C-rank. Creator: Arashi Raitenshi. Users: Arashi Raitenshi.

Konbijutsu: Rai Nagashi- Collaboration Technique: Lightning Current. A combination of Suijin and Raitenshi's signature ninjutsu that creates an electrified stream of water. B-rank. Creators: Arashi Suijin/Arashi Raitenshi. Users: Arashi Suijin/Arashi Raitenshi.

Ninpou: Kagehebi no Jutsu- Ninja Art: Shadow Snakes Technique. A Nara clan technique that creates multiple snakes out of the users shadow. If the snakes bite a person's shadow, chakra will be shut off from reaching that area for a short time. B-rank. Creator: Nara Clan. Users: Nara Kagemaru.

Kurogan: Kageheki- Dark Eye: Shadow Wall. A Yabun clan technique that requires an activated Kurogan to be used. The user solidifies and then forms surrou ding shadows into a solid wall. C-rank. Creator: Yabun Clan. Users: Yabun Mutai.

Kinpou: Kage no Mai- Forbidden Art: Dance of Shadows. A Nara Clan kinjutsu that requires the Kageyaiba. This technique is one of the 'games' the Kageyaiba can create using shadows. This game requires two 'players' and a 'prize'. The time limit is three minutes. Both players are situated on opposite ends of the playing field and separated by a large, hollow ring of shadows surrounding the prize. Neither player is allowed to move their feet. One player must die or the prize is banished to the world of shadows. If Kageyaiba's wielder loses, the other player becomes the new wielder and is given the title 'Kagejin'. S-rank for its ability to be inescapable. Creator: Nara Clan. Users: Nara Kagemaru.

Enton: Endan- Blaze Release: Blaze Bullets. Requires the kekkai genkai for Enton or a perfect balance of Fire and Yin chakra. The user spits out multiple bullets of black hellfire. C-rank. Creator: Fenikkusu Clan. Users: Sabaku no Hikari.

Katon: Fenikkusu no Nami- Fire Release: Wave of the Phoenix. Requires the kekkai genkai of the Fenikkusu Clan. The user exhales a wave of white Phoenixfire. C-rank. Creator: Fenikkusu Clan. Users: Fenikkusu Kurohi.

Suiton: Juunami- Water Release: Gentle Wave. The user creates a wave of water that is calm enouugh to cushion a landing. C-rank. Creator: Senju Tobirama. Users: Yamanaka Ino.

Katon: Okamigadan- Fire Release: Wolf Fang Bullet. A Kuroga clan technique taught to those with a fire affinity. The user exhales flames that take the form of a wolf in the Passing Fang technique. C-rank. Creator: Kuroga Clan. Users: Kuroga Kanami

Fuuton: Kazehime no Reppuu- Wind Release: Wind Princess' Gale. The signature ninjutsu of Fuu no Kazehime. Kazehime breathes out a stream of wind sharp enough to slice stone. C-rank. Creator: Arashi Kazehime. Users: Arashi Kazehime.

Konbijutsu: Arashi Reeza- Collaboration Technique: Storm Laser. A combination of the Arashi Triplets' signature ninjutsu in which a stream of water is surrounded by a double helix of wind and lightning to create a powerful laser. A-rank. Creators: Arashi Triplets. Users: Arashi Triplets.

Konbijutsu: Kaifurea Okamiga- Collaboration Technique: Divine Flare Wolf Fang. A combination of Kanami's Wolf Fang Bullet and Ino's Divine Laser where the wolf bullet is hit and coated with the laser, adding to its destructive force. A-rank. Creators: Kuroga Kanami/Yamanaka Ino. Users: Kuroga Kanami/Yamanaka Ino.

Enton: Kurohou- Blaze Release: Black Phoenix. Requires Enton kekkai genkai or perfect balance of fire and yin chakra. The user spits out one or multiple phoenix-shaped bullets of black hellfire. C-rank. Creator: Fenikkusu Clan. Users: Sabaku no Hikari.

Houken: Kiba- Phoenix Sword: Fang. Requires the Houken blade of the Fenikkusu Clan. The user charges the sword with both hellfire and phoenixfire before swinging. The flames will jump out in an arc of black and white flames towards an opponent. C-rank. Creator: Fenikkusu Clan. Users: Fenikkusu Kurohi.

**And that's Chapter End!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter V: Wave

**Shinton no Naruto**

**"He who is prudent and lies in wait for an enemy who is not shall be victorious."**

**-Sun Tzu**

**Chapter V: Wave Mission Pt. I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**[Nami no Kuni]**

"Asuma-sensei, I can feel something." Naruto spoke as Team 10 ran through the trees. They had been just a day back when the Hokage called them into his office and told them the situation in Nami no Kuni. They were now two days traveling and just now had gotten to their destination. "Up ahead... it feels like despair and oppression."

"We're nearly to Nami no Sato then... a little more speed."

The quartet sped up a little on their sensei's orders. _"I hate that damn Scarecrow so much right now."_

_"Patience Ino. He'll get his due. I promise you. Plus, you're just mad that we were only in Konoha a day before being called for another mission."_

_"I wanted to spend time with you, Naru-kun..."_

Naruto smiled and just then Asuma gave the signal to drop and the team landed on the ground. The blonde genius noted that there was a log cabin in sight as well as a boat. A man could be seen as well. This was who Asuma approached.

The man saw the four Konoha shinobi and stood. "Hello, Konoha-san." He said to Asuma.

"My squad would like to get to Nami no Sato. Can you take us there?"

The man smiled. "I can. The fare is thirty ryou apiece." Asuma nodded and paid the man before the four were led onto the boat. "It'll be a while, so get comfortable." The man warned them. Asuma nodded to them and took a drag of his cigarette.

[Tazuna's House]

Everyone in the house froze at the sound of knocking. Kakashi cursed the fact he was still in crutches from his injuries, Sakura and the civilians seemed frightened but Kiba smirked and Sasuke already had his hands hovering over the pouches he kept shuriken in on his waist. "C'mon Kakashi, going to keep us out here all day?" Kakashi sighed.

"It's the back-up, let them in." the scarecrow said. Tsunami nodded and opened the door to reveal a bored Asuma and Shikamaru as well as a dripping wet and grumpy-looking Ino holding onto a soaked and equally irritated Naruto.

"What happened to you guys?" Kiba asked as he chuckled. Ino glared at him and pointed a finger at his feet, making him jump away from a blue laser created from her chakra.

"I won't miss next time..." the blonde kunoichi growled out and looked pointedly at the dog-like boy.

"Mendokusai... stop making her mad, Kiba. There was a wave and it knocked Ino into the water and she pulled Naruto in with her." Ino huffed in annoyance.

"The shower is upstairs if you want." Tsunami kindly told the sodden blondes and Ino smiled appreciatively as they headed up.

"Well, glad to see you guys had so much fun on your way here!" Kakashi eye-smiled only to nearly jump out of his mask as a laser nearly got him, taking off a few inches of the tallest part of his gravity-defying hair instead.

"Hell hath no wrath like a troublesome woman..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Anyways... what happened to you?" Asuma asked Kakashi. "I know you're a bit out of practice, but did the Demon Brothers actually put you in that shape?" Kakashi sighed.

"No... this mission got very complicated. I fought Momochi Zabuza."

"The Kirigakure no Oni!" Asuma exclaimed. "You kept going after taking on an A-rank nukenin? One that even took you on at an even level?"

"These aren't injuries I got from him." Kakashi explained. "Chakra exhaustion because of my eye." Asuma nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least you took out such a powerful foe from this world." Kakashi's silence rose Asuma's eyebrows. "Please tell me he's dead."

"Well... I would love to. If I was sure it was true. I was about to kill him when a Kirigakure hunter nin showed up and thanked me, saying he had been searching for Zabuza for some time. Funny thing is... he took the body instead of disposing it right then and there."

Asuma sighed. "So... there is at least one other employed by Gatou to kill Tazuna." Kakashi nodded.

"And until I heal up, the best I can teach my students is chakra control." Asuma sighed again. Why did Kakashi always do these sorts of things? He was lazy enough that he could've injured himself just to avoid work. Probably, anyways.

"You should be fine in three or four days, so I'll take your students in until then. I was finishing up with Elemental Manipulation with Naruto and Ino and aiding Shikamaru in strategy, so with a clone or two your students should fit right in."

"Arigatou, Asuma." Kakashi eye-smiled. "How was your other mission, by the way?" Asuma wore a smirk that told Kakashi he was about to be jealous.

"Naruto made his first kill." Kakashi shrugged. Many C-ranks had genin making kills. That was their main purpose, to give genin battle experience in controlled situations. "Raijin no Aoi." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Wh-what?" Kakashi asked. "Alone?"

"I helped a little in the beginning, but only to give him time to set up his Tajuu Kunai Kawarimi no Jutsu (Mass Kunai Replacement Jutsu). I saved Shika here and by the time Kagemaru was dead, well... so was Aoi."

"Who is this Aoi?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's eyes were wide though and Kakashi eye-smiled to the pinkette.

"I believe Sakura-chan can tell you."

"W-well, I read that Aoi used to be a Konoha shinobi, but he stole the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken, a sword of lightning itself. He was declared an A-rank nukenin despite being only borderline B-rank without the sword... that's how strong it was in the hands of someone with only a mediocre affinity to lightning."

"Naruto's affinity is far from mediocre, though." Asuma said. "You may see it in battle if Zabuza and his mysterious associate do show up."

"Or maybe in training?" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Asuma shook his head.

"Naruto uses a katana in its place during training. He is very careful not to hurt his teammates during practice in a way that won't heal after a day of rest." Kakashi nodded.

"His sense of camaraderie is high then. I'm sure he will make a great Konoha shinobi."

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had fallen asleep and the blondes came back down the stairs, Ino still holding on to the boy she treasured more than anything else. "Done already?" Kakashi asked. "Take a shower together or something?" The reaction was immediate, Ino blushed full-on, her face a cherry red while Naruto blushed a bit less.

"Baka, it was my wind manipulation and Ino's water." he mumbled and walked to the door. "We're going to train, sensei." Asuma nodded.

"Be ready by 8 in the morning. Team 7 will be joining us for joint-training." Naruto nodded and the duo left.

"Still just as creepy as in the Academy." Kiba commented. "So emotionless..."

"Naruto's just a bit shy around others..." Asuma remarked. "He usually is more cheerful. Maybe he'll be more like himself in the morning."

Outside, Naruto and Ino walked through the forest, following Naruto's ability to sense minds. "Are we headed off to Gatou, Naru-kun?" Ino asked curiously. He shook his head.

"We have a bit of time. That can be done later." Naruto said. "Right now I believe it is time to help you train." Ino let go of Naruto's arm and he turned to look at him.

"Train how, Naru-kun?"

"Ino-chan... please tell me how many jutsu of any branch and rank you have mastered."

"Um... the Academy three, Ranton: Kami Reezaa, Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness), Suiton: Teppoudama (Water Release: Gunshot) and the Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind-Body Switch Jutsu)."

"An impressive repertoire of ninjutsu for even a Chuunin, but what if you get into close combat?" Ino smirked and pulled the curved daggers from her sash.

"Then I can use these." She stated as she spun both before grasping them in backhand positions.

"Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, but what of illusions?" Naruto asked.

"Um... I guess the Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu is it."

"Precisely. I won't give you anything too difficult, just a simple illusion to complement your style. It's called Kaikyou no Jutsu (Divine Mirror Jutsu). Basically, it creates a precise reflection of another jutsu and yourself at another location, confusing your enemies."

"So... it's like a Bunshin?"

"Better. A Bunshin has no shadow and makes no noise. The Kaikyou no Jutsu perfectly simulates both." Ino nodded in understanding.

"You made this?" Ino asked and was surprised when Naruto shook his head.

"It is not my creation, but that of Uchiha Itachi. He was a genius, surpassing all other living Uchiha in genjutsu and pure skill by the age of eleven." He paused. "This one was invented by him when he was eight, according to the scroll from the Uchiha library I learned it from."

"Wait... there are no guards on the Uchiha complex?"

"There are... but ANBU are not immune to corruption. Learning who would accept bribes and who wouldn't, when the shifts change and the blueprints of the complex were child's play compared to gaining trust of the underworld of Konoha and contacts throughout the Elemental Nations."

"I suppose that would be true. Ninja will do anything for enough ryou after all. I mean, Konoha might act high and mighty, but being with you these years showed me that even the "most powerful of the Five Great Villages" is powerless against the darkness and sin in every person's heart."

"No one, especially me, can resist the darkness forever. At least I can admit it, unlike that naive old man who is still Hokage... to resist darkness only stagnates."

"You have to embrace it and channel your inner darkness, right? You do say that a lot."

"A quote I read once that Uchiha Madara and later Hebi Orochimaru were said to say. Though feared and hated, they were strong... power only comes to those who are willing to take it after all." Naruto shook his head. "Anyways, let's start your lesson and stop this philosophy junk. All the wisdom in the world and all the knowledge in the universe is useless without even a little power to protect it."

Ino smirked and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, kissing him briefly and looking into his cerulean eyes. "Alright, sensei~!" She said sensually. "Please teach me." Naruto smiled back and kissed her shortly before pulling back, hands on her hips.

"Maybe if you do really well, we can sleep under the stars tonight. Would you like that, Ino-chan?" The heiress smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Just you and me alone in the woods, the stars and full moon our only company? I would like that." she pulled back a little and their eyes met again. "Let's get started. The sooner I finish, the sooner we can relax, right?"

"Right, Ino-chan." Naruto agreed as Ino separated herself after pecking him on the lips. "Let's get to it then." He said with a smile.

Neither noticed two pairs of eyes in different locations which saw them, one bright green and the other chocolate brown.

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter VI: Teamwork Evaluation

**Shinton no Naruto**

**Chapter VI: Teamwork Evaluation**

**Luna: Orpheus-sama owns nothing.**

**Quote of the Day: "Unity is strength... when there is teamwork and collaboration, wonderful things can be achieved."**

**-Mattie Stepanek**

"Well, since Kakashi..." Asuma began and glanced at the masked jonin who stood off to the side and waved, "is recovering from his battle with Momochi Zabuza, it seems I've taken on three temporary students in addition to my current ones." The Sarutobi Clan Head sighed. "In order to measure your strengths and weaknesses and aid in your training until the mission ends according to Kakashi's and my agreement, I will need to evaluate your skills."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Battle." Naruto said in a bored tone. "Two assault teams, our missions would be battle-oriented, obviously." Asuma nodded.

"Naruto is correct. Naruto against Sasuke, Ino against Sakura and Shikamaru against Kiba. Though teamwork is important, I would rather see your individual skills before working on team exercises."

"Who fights first?" Kiba asked with a smirk as Akamaru was faithfully at his partner's side.

"Ladies first." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at his girlfriend who smiled back and squeezed his hand which she held, fingers intertwined.

"Troublesome..."

"Scared to fight me or something?" Sasuke asked with an arrogant smirk. Naruto spared him a single glance but otherwise ignored him.

"Hm... Asuma it may not be a good idea to have Sakura fight just yet." Kakashi whispered to his fellow Jonin. The Hokage's son looked at the former ANBU Commander.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Her skills are more suited to support. She's a genjutsu or a medic type. Perfect control but little chakra. I happen to know Ino has both Yamanaka skills and the Ranton so it would be a bit... unfair to do that." Asuma looked at the scarecrow and sighed.

"Change of plans. I want Sasuke and Kiba to fight Naruto and Ino. I hear from Kakashi you two have a bit of chemistry and even created a collaboration jutsu in the midst of battle. Naruto and Ino have excellent teamwork. Let's see how you stack up."

Kiba smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Sure thing. These blondes will go down easily."

Sasuke had a matching smirk. "Hn. Ready to lose?" Naruto and Ino simply glanced at each other and nodded.

"Limits sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No deathblows, no maiming, no ninjutsu above C-rank. No genjutsu higher than D-rank. Keep seals to only storage and medical. Everything else is fair game." The two pairs eyed each other as Asuma looked between them. "You may begin..." he paused a moment. "Now!"

As soon as the command was given, Sasuke had begun a string of hand seals.** "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** He announced and shot a ball of flames at Ino which she immediately reacted to by throwing a kunai straight at it which passed through it.

Suddenly, she switched places with the kunai and held her right wrist with her left hand as it glowed a bluish white, aiming her palm at Kiba.** "Ranton: Kami Reezaa Jutsu!"** She shouted as the light released itself and a laser sped right for him.

Kiba's eyes widened and he quickly had to kawarimi in a cloud of smoke to avoid the fate of the log which just turned to ash. The Inuzuka glared and fell to all fours as he dashed forward, aiming a claw strike. Ino was then replaced by Naruto who used his still sheathed katana to block the claw as he launched a kick at Kiba's chin sparking with static that sent him staggering back.

Sasuke was already in place of where Kiba had been and had a kunai in either hand, trying to slash at Naruto. The Uzumaki pulled out his katana and it began sparking with electricity as he parried Sasuke's left kunai and he had another kunai in his other hand - also sparking - to block the right kunai.

Sasuke's body convulsed from the voltage and he jumped back, dropping the kunai. Each of the steel knives were smoking and charred, now useless for anything. The Uchiha scowled and performed quick handseals. **"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke exhaled a stream of fire at the Kyubi jinchuriki but was surpised when he disappeared in place of his fellow blonde teammate and her hands were clasped in the tiger seal. **"Suiton: Teppoudama!"** She spat a ball of highly condensed water that turned the fire stream into mist, hiding the students of Asuma.

Kiba finally recovered and looked at his loyal ninken before popping a soldier pill in his mouth and one to Akamaru. He got on all fours and Akamaru - now with blood red fur and a feral appearance - hopped onto his back. **"Ninpou: Juujin Bunshin!"** And with just that command and the manipulation of chakra, Akamaru's form became that of his Inuzuka master's.

"Three on two? Not very fair, Ino-chan." Naruto said in a tone that seemed to contradict his statement.

"Shall the odds be evened?" She asked and he nodded. Naruto pulled out a single kunai with a sealing tag on it and threw it up high at the same time Ino threw one of her own kunai up in the air right next to it.

Ino performed a quick kawarimi with her kunai and snatched Naruto's from the air, spinning before throwing it down below. Naruto's hands were already clasped in a ram seal and he uttered a single string of words. **"Kakoi Fuinjutsu: Kai!"**

As soon as he did, the tag glowed and released kunai in every direction, embedding them in trees, the ground and if not for quick reflexes they would have impaled Sasuke and Kiba as well.

Seeing this made Sakura's eyes widen from the sideline and she was actually afraid. She had always thought Ino-pig was just plain weird since she began to hang around with Naruto but... that level of skill. Both of them.

"That style..." Kakashi spoke to Asuma. "They rely on each other for backup and strength to cover their weaknesses." Asuma nodded.

"Yeah. They can almost read each other's mind with a glance and don't even need to think before acting. It's fluid. Ino provides long-range support for Naruto, the close-combat specialist. Both can easily fill the other's role but that's most comfortable for them."

"Missed." Sasuke smirked and pulled out a Fuma Shuriken from his back, opening it and throwing it right at Naruto.

"Troublesome mistake..." Shikamaru mumbled and the pinkette next to him looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Because Naruto... it's too troublesome to explain. Just watch." Sakura nodded and looked back at what was going on. She saw Naruto simply stand there as the Fuma Shuriken slowly got closer and closer. Just as it was close to decapitating him and Team 7 had wide eyes, Naruto and the flying projectile switched places and reaching behind himself, he grabbed it and threw it upward.

"Did he just..." Kakashi had wide eyes. "Use a kawarimi with the Fuma Shuriken?" Asuma gave a proud smile and nodded.

"Ino and Naruto took that E-rank Academy ninjutsu and mastered it to a level rivaling even Uchiha Mikoto. Keep observing, Kakashi."

The silver-haired Jonin did indeed watch as the Fuma Shuriken flew upward only to be replaced with Ino as she performed a few hand seals. **"Raiton: Gian!"** She shouted as a beam of lightning charged in her throat before being released at the Inuzuka duo, barely dodged before the ninja-ninken pair looked at one another.

"Sasuke!" One shouted and the Uchiha looked at him. "That move!"

"Hn... fine." Sasuke began performing handseals even as Kiba pounced up and began spinning in a vortex of claws at Ino, who was still in the air. Then the other Kiba did the same, creating a spinning double twister of claws.

**"Ninpou: Gatsuuga!"** Even as they did that, Sasuke's handseals finished and her formed a circle with his thumb and forefinger just in front of his mouth and inhaled.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** He shouted and exhaled, creating a ball of flames that passed in front of the duo which they passed through, causing their double twister to be coated in red and orange flames.

**"Konbijutsu: Hatsume Kachuu!"** They announced together and Ino couldn't react in time. The young Yamanaka heiress saw this and felt a tug in her gut as Naruto switched places with her.

The Collaboration Jutsu was strong and the Uzumaki felt the drills grind against him. As he was burnt and clawed he focused his chakra through his tenketsu and altered its elemental properties to that of lightning chakra, pulsing it outward.

It had the desired effect as the Kiba twins were pushed back by an omnidirectional energy blast of electrical volts strong enough to cause temporarily paralysis of muscular function and even forced Akamaru back to his previous and original form, albeit with fur sticking up on end from the static.

Naruto himself felt his fall and saw the quickly incoming ground. Focusing his bloodline, he slowed his fall with a constant telekinetic push at the ground that allowed him to hit it with only minimal damage. He stood - already feeling his healing factor at work to cure any damage - and sighed. "That is not something I want to feel again."

With the quartet of onlookers, Kakashi was suddenly interested. "That move... he just created a pulse of lightning natured chakra without hand seals?" Asuma nodded.

"Yeah. Naruto prefers to learn one ninjutsu at a time and he first uses handseals but instead of immediately moving to the next one he can learn, he masters it to a point others find too... troublesome." He smiled, quoting something Shikamaru once said. "No hand seals and no vocal command means an element of surprise. Not only that but... he has a talent for finding uses no one else thought of for low-level ninjutsu."

"Really? Such as?"

Asuma shook his head. "That would be telling. I won't give away his secrets anyways. Maybe you'll see another use of his kawarimi that is very... familiar though." Kakashi hummed in thought but ultimately shrugged.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Ino asked her boyfriend as she looked over him for any injuries. He smiled to her, one of those actually genuine smiles he only wore with her around.

"I'm fine. I used a push to slow my fall." He told her. "The handicap I have to give myself just puts me at a disadvantage. I'm just glad the Uchiha doesn't have a Sharingan to cast genjutsu or copy our ninjutsu for his own use."

"What did you find out?" She asked.

Naruto smirked. "That hit I took told me everything about Kiba and the Inuzuka style. It also told me every ninjutsu he's ever seen Sasuke use. The only one so far we haven't seen is his Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." Ino nodded. "So... we don't have to use it quite yet but we could."

Meanwhile, Kiba finally forced himself to stand while Akamaru had passed out. His smaller body just could not handle all the voltage from that improvised attack Naruto had unleashed on the duo. Seeing that angered Kiba and he was back on all fours once more.

In a mad dash, he ran forward at the one who hurt his partner as Sasuke just watched. The Uchiha knew it was futile to try and aid the raging mutt, so he simply pulled out a few shuriken and awaited an opportunity to strike.

Ino saw the feral genin and immediately her curved daggers were in her hands, sparking with electricity as she ducked under his claw swipes and first used the hilts of the blades to hit him in the stomach before using a kawarimi with a kunai behind him to launch a spinning kick to his cranium.

As he flew forward, another kawarimi placed her under his flying body and she kicked him skywards. Twirling her daggers, she re-sheathed them and made a strange seal with her hands. **"Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!"** She announced and took hold of his body as Naruto rushed to take hold of her own.

Ino saw his knowledge with the jutsu and angled her descent at Sasuke, spinning in a vortex of claws. **"Ninpou: Tsuuga!"** She shouted in Kiba's voice even as Naruto used a quick kawarimi with a kunai near Sasuke.

The Uchiha couldn't react in time as the Uzumaki coated his hands in lightning chakra and grabbed him. Sasuke convulsed even as Naruto threw him at 'Kiba' and watched as the vortex he knew to contain the mind of his girlfriend despite having the body of an Inuzuka heir crashed into him. The two traveled towards the ground and just before they made contact, Ino released her hold on Kiba.

Her body became conscious once more as Kiba and Sasuke made a crater in the ground that was already littered in steel kunai. Ino looked up at Naruto with a smile as she was still in his arms. "Thanks Ruto-kun."

"For what, Ino-chan?"

"For having my back all the time, unlike those two. Sasuke didn't even try to help Kiba... but I know you always have my back." Naruto smiled back and moved the golden hair from her face.

"I always will, Ino-chan. Always and forever."


	8. Chapter VII: Preparation

**Shinton no Naruto**

**Chapter VII: Preparations**

**"Knowledge is Power." **

**-Proverb**

"Zabuza-sama, are you certain this is wise?" A soft, feminine voice spoke with great concern. Said speaker was a ravenette with chocolate brown orbs dressed in a pink kimono, a white choker and sandals hidden by said kimono. "He killed one of your group aleady..."

"It will be fine, Haku. With Kakashi and Asuma both as well as their teams, the two of us would be hard-pressd to take them on and come out living let alone victorious. I wil admit that. As long as they arrive by the time I heal up and help us sufficiently, I will pay them accordingly."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama. Shall I go colect my supplies now?" The prone, bed-ridden swordsman nodded assent and she left in a swirl of icy mist, leaving the Demon of the Mist alone with just his thoughts. The genin Kakashi were of little consequence, really.

There was the Uchiha and Inuzuka and that pink-haired one. His fight with them shed some light on their styles and dynamic. The girl was your basic rookie kunoichi, not expecting to die. Civilian raised, in all likelihood by the way she cowered from the Killer Intent from his fight versus Kakashi. The Inuzuka was brash, but loyal, both common traits to his clan and he obviously knew the Tsuga and Gatsuga of his clan as well as had well above average taijutsu... for a genin rookie. Last was that Uchiha... supposedly the only survivor of a massacre carried out by Uchiha Itachi, one of the greatest shinobi to be produced by Konoha. That kid was cold, arrogant... but he had _some _skill at least to pull off a few Katon ninjutsu against his clones.

Kakashi himself... he was quite a problem in of himself. That wasn't even considering Asuma, another Elite Jounin. Between the two, he would stand no chance. Then the genin... while they were an X-factor he didn't worry much. Between Haku, himself and his reinforcements, he had confidence they would come out on top.

With that last thought, he began to doze off, exhaustion claiming him and sleep embracing him as he fell unconscious, dreams of a fallen Yagura and a new Kirigakure blessing him with bliss.

The bliss of one ignorant to their coming doom.

**[Forest Outside Tazuna's House]**

Calm. Peaceful. Focused. Meditation always gave him the state he needed to figure things out on a level nothing else could. A level of comprehension that only the Nara could imitate when challenged intellectually. They were just the ones he was thinking about...

He could not leave them unchecked... the single group able to rival him discounting the odd genius shinobi.

A single, swift massacre was possible... but it would waste so much potential. Not to mention it would require him to abandon his small safety he held in Konoha right now. There was no point in leaving that village just yet... he had many plans to lay yet.

"Uzumaki." Cracking one eye to observe the individual responsible for upsetting his tranquility, Naruto internally sighed at the thorn in his side which could be consistenly referred to as Uchiha Sasuke. Hatred came off the boy's aura in waves, unfocused and simply spreading like unhealthy miasma on a crowded vessel across sea. He stood and regarded the heir before him distastefully. For all his potential, the Uchiha was both too focused and too distracted simultaneously. Too focused on Itachi and too easily distracted to properly find the correct channels to gain power and use it the right way.

"If there is a way in which I can both help you and rid you at the same time, speak it so I can get back to my training while Ino-chan is guarding the client." Sasuke bit down on his tongue begrudgingly as he still was unused to the way the cold blonde spoke to everyone... everyone but that Yamanaka girl. Generally people respected, even worshipped him. He was... shocked at the way Naruto took that and turned it upside down and inside out.

"I..." Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering if the Uchiha could ask correctly this time. He demanded Naruto's aid in gaining power quite frequently since the 'spar' and each time Naruto decided to impart a rather forceful lesson in that respect is earned, not given. Thè pain seemed only to drive Sasuke on though and he returned each time, albeit more mindful of his tone and words, but still.

"I am patient, Sasuke, but even I grow tired of this awkward silence you initiated. Speak or leave." Clenching his fist, Sasuke scowled.

"Would you... help me train?" He asked in an almost respectful tone. Naruto gazed at him, causing him to fidget in the silence, until he nodded once.

"I suppose it will give me something to do while Ino-chan is gone. What to teach an Uchiha though?" He idly wondered before smirking. "We'll just have to spar so I can see your skill level." Sasuke looked at the boy before him and couldn't help the mixture of both nervousness and excitement swirling together in his stomach.

"Let's... Uzumaki-sensei."

**[Bridge Construction Site]**

Yamanaka Ino sighed as she idly twirled a kunai around her finger by the hole in the back and watched the men work on the bridge while keeping an eye on Tazuna and an ear out for trouble. An ear that was being barraged by a very distracting voice, interrogating the heiress. "What was that, Sakura?" She asked as whatever the pinkette said had simply gone over her blonde head. How agonizingly stereotypical...

"I asked how you got so strong. That fight against my team... I can't figure it out." Ino glanced at the girl and gripped the kunai backhanded, sparks gliding along the metal in a way she'd practiced many times with her boyfriend.

"I'm not..." She finally admitted quietly. "I'm only a bit stronger than most genin... maybe on par with a weaker Chuunin if we forget about experience." Sakura looked ready to protest until Ino halted her with a raised hand. "Sakura, I know a few elemental ninjutsu and one weak genjutsu and that's why I looked strong. I was at an advantage against Kiba and Sasuke since one is close-range and the other relies on Katon. My Suiton and longer range helped me. It's not enough. Against a stronger opponent with more experience, I would be helpless. A kekkai genkai only does so much..."

"But..."

"The match? Naruto-kun and I were a better team by far and our style literally revolves around having each other's back. Plus... he makes up for my weaknesses big time." Sakura thought for a moment.

"It almost sounds like... are you saying he's stronger?" Ino smiled innocently.

"He's the smartest person I know, Sakura. You know what they say, right? Knowledge is power."

**[Tazuna's House]**

"What is your plan for my cute little students, Asuma?" Kakashi asked with an eye-smile from across the shogi board. While it was not Kakashi's preferred extracurricular activity, he was still familiar with the game and liked the odd match here and there. The two Jounin sat in comfortable silence while Asuma plotted his move before he answered.

"After the spar two days ago and the one today with similiar results, I think I figured out something." Kakashi listened as he studied the board. "I also had some help from Naruto since he is a rather skilled sensor and it all boils down to a few main points."

"Oh?" The scarecrow asked in genuine curiosity.

"Your team has enormous potential. Kiba is a close combat specialist and tracker with his Inuzuka bloodline and taijutsu style. Sakura has low reserves but unnatural chakra control, even for a non-clan ninja. Sasuke as an Uchiha, even without the Sharingan, will likely be specialized more in ninjutsu."

Kakashi nodded his acceptance of the evaluation, agreeing with it without reservations of any sort. He awaited both Asuma's move and the revelation of his lesson plans.

"Beginning with Sakura, it is obvious she is going to need to increase her reserves while keeping her control simultaneously. For that reason, I will be having one of my own students aid her in water walking and other control exercises."

"That still leaves her defenseless." Kakashi somberly pointed out.

"I'm getting to that. I know a few genjutsu that she could learn very easily with both her intellect and control adding factors in her favor. I'm not saying she'll be the next Kurenai, but it's worth learning. It wouldn't hurt for her to get started on learning basic medic-nin skills either, as well as chakra reinforcement."

"I agree with all that. I could also easily pick up the lessons once we separate after the mission."

"Arigatou. Second is Kiba. He has pretty good grasp on his clan's style, which I can't help him with as I don't know it. However, you know I quite enjoy adding my affinity to my combat style and given the right circumstances... meaning as long as it is not Suiton or Doton - which I doubt highly - he could use a partial form of nintaijutsu by coating his claws in elemental chakra. It would also enhance his Tsuga and Gatsuga quite a bit." The Sarutobi stopped in thought. "There is also the problem he has with being..."

"Brash?" Kakashi offered and Asuma nodded.

"A bit of Shogi wouldn't be terribly bad for that, otherwise it's meditation and I doubt he would rather that be done."

"Excellent suggestions." Kakashi eye-smiled. "What about our resident Uchiha?"

"Until his bloodline becomes active, I think it would be best for him to gain a rival." Asuma stated and noticed Kakashi's shiver. "Not Gai's miniature, I was thinking someone less... 'Youthful'." Kakashi was about to ask what he meant when there was a spike in chakra and a rumble that sounded too much like an explosion tag going off for comfort.

"It seems Naruto finally agreed to help Sasuke train." A third voice spoke from the couch. "How troublesome."

"Dammit... now I owe Ino 50 ryou..." Kiba growled from the table as he ate a late breakfast due to sleeping in. "She knows him too well, I guess..." A yip from Kiba seemed tobe the puppy's agreement.

"Mhm... oh, Kakashi." The scarecrow looked at the smirking Jounin as he stood and placed a cigarette in his mouth. "This game is over." Kakashi looked down at the board and sighed, pulling out his orange book as Asuma walked away to smoke outside.

"Yeah... I suppose it is." The former ANBU said before giggling a bit as he read a passage. "Good thing I'm better at a different game of strategy, I suppose." He smirked under his mask at his own joke, though the meaning was lost on the remaining people in the house.

**[Outside Tazuna's House, minutes before]**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A fireball launched itself at Naruto from Sasuke's mouth, guided by the circle his forefinger and thumb formed before said maw. The orb of incendiary substance, perfectly capable of causing major damage to his person if it made a direct hit sped forward. Naruto was not foolish enough to allow that to happen.

Channeling wind chakra to his feet, Naruto jumped high and allowing a burst of air to propel him further up and into the treetops where he landed. The small inferno hit the floor, scorching it but ultimately harmless to the combatants overall. Sasuke glared at the Uzumaki and channeled chakra to his feet before jumping up and landing on the branch Naruto stood, quickly aiming hard punch at his face.

The blonde saw it coming a mile away and stepped just outside of Sasuke's range before pulsing chakra in his gloves, allowing hidden knives to appear from his wrists and lunged forward at Sasuke. The boy was smarter than to just stand there, though, and he was gone, replaced by a log which Naruto neatly bisected with Fuuton-enhanced blades.

Quickly turning, he blocked both kunai Sasuke tried to slash him with and gave the Uchiha a mild shock by channeling Raiton through his blade and into the kunai, forcing Sasuke to drop them and jump back while trying to ignore the pain in his hands. "You'll pay for that, Uzumaki." The Uchiha growled out, causing Naruto to smirk.

"Make me, Uchiha." He said coldly and let his hidden knives retract back into his gloves with an audible _click_. In a flourish and with a spin, Naruto pulled out two kunai from his pouch aand held each backhanded in a relaxed stance. "Show me you are truly an elite."

Sasuke smirked and pulled out his own kunai, launching forward at his sparring partner, steel clashing against steel as they slashed and parried. Sasuke lunged forward but was surprised when Naruto disappeared before feeling a kick to his back and quickly using a handspring to flip back to an upright stance in the treetop, eying the blonde warily. "How did you do that?"

Naruto twirled the kunai in his right hand while his left was empty. "A simple Academy jutsu mastered over years of training. Here is your first lesson, Uchiha. Every single jutsu has more hidden uses that only reveal themselves once fully mastered. Especially low ranking ninjutsu, the ones everyone overlooks."

Sasuke didn't quite understand that answer, but filed it away for later as he chose to concentrate on the battle instead. "A stronger ninjutsu gives more power." Was his reply even as he finished flashing handseals in a sequence Naruto already had memorzed from when Kiba hit him. It was made far more deadly with Sasuke tossing several kunai tied to explosive tags his way.

**"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" **The stream of red flames his way made contact with the notes and the jinchuuriki cursed his luck, tossing his own kunai quickly Sasuke's direction while giving a mental command.

_'Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!' _One became two, all he needed and no sense in wasting chakra. He traded places with the first kunai right before it hit his 'student' and then switced places with the other while holding Sasuke to get them further away just when the explosion rocked the land.

Looking at the aftermath, Naruto frowned when he saw the tree snapped in half. It was nearly as destrutive as his own explosive seals. If someone else knew to chain explosions with a Katon jutsu... it took away a distinct advantage he had. The only option was simple, really.

He turned to see the Uchiha staring at the destruction he had caused and realizing he had nearly died. A single glance and he saw the boy was sitting, in shock and vulnerable. A sealless Shunshin increased his speed exponentially and he appeared behind the Uchiha unnoticed. One touch to his head and a pulse of Shinton chakra knocked the boy out.

Now... he just needed a believable false memory to explain the damage...

**And that's it!**

**Well, it's just a bit of filler but I needed it nevertheless. Not much to say except that it will be getting really good really fast. Here's to hoping that this story regains its previous love and fanbase.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter VIII: Training

**Shinton no Naruto**

**Chapter VIII: Training**

"Alright teams, with Kakashi recovered enough to help Shikamaru at the bridge, we can finally begin lessons." Asuma announced as his remaining students were to his left, extremely close, and Kakashi's genin stood before him. Sasuke was emotionless, Kiba wore a smirk and Sakura was glancing from the blondes to the Jounin. "Naruto and Ino here will be helping me. Three of us, three of you."

"Wait... but they're genin too." Sakura commented. The smoking Sarutobi nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I've taken lessons from shinobi of all ranks, even those below me. Take this advice to heart. Everyone is strong in some aspect, there is always someone better than you at something so don't be afraid to admit it and learn."

"So, what are we doing then?" Kiba wondered. Asuma glanced to Naruto, who nodded and pulled three sheets of paper from his robe and handed one to each of his fellow genin.

"This is chakra paper." He told them as Ino stepped to his side, taking a fourth sheet from him. "When you channel chakra into it, it will reveal your elemental affinities. Katon will burn the paper, Fuuton will cut it, Raiton will crumple it, Doton will turn it to dust and Suiton will get it soggy. These are the basic five elemental natures. To those with a natural sub-elemental kekkai genkai or higher..." He nodded to Ino and she channeled chakra into it.

The paper crinkled into a ball, then became soaked before glowing bright blue and shooting off a laser of energy.

"They get a different reaction. While this is the easiest way to determine one's affinities, these are not limits. In reality you can train yourself in all five of the elemental natures. Your natural affinities simply show the ones both easiest to train and also the element or elements which will be the strongest. The easiest example would be if I learned the Suiton: Teppodama. Both Ino-chan and myself might use the same ninjutsu but hers would take less chakra to create the same strength one I did, or if we used the same amount of chakra then hers would be much stronger."

"Correct, Naruto." Asuma said. "Now, if each of you would channel chakra into your paper?"

They did so and the members of Team 10 watched closely. Kiba's paper turned to ash in his hand, Sakura's became a bit soggy and Sasuke's crinkled into a ball, burning to resemble a fireball.

"Fire for Kiba, water for Sakura and Sasuke has dual afffinities to lightning and fire without a kekkai genkai sub-element." Asuma noted. "This is actually good since it is exactly what I wanted. I'll take Kiba and teach him fire-nature manipulation. Ino, please teach Sakura the water walking exercise if you would. Naruto, well, teach Sasuke what we discussed."

"Hai, sensei." The blondes said in unison.

Asuma watch the two pairs leave and looked to the Inuzuka. "Well, looks like you get to learn something not many Inuzuka utilize." He said and took out his knuckle knives. Before Kiba's eyes the steel blades became coated in orange flames. "Though I prefer Fuuton's reach, adding Katon to a close-range style is extremely potent."

Kiba nodded, grinning. "So, when can I do that?"

"Not today." Asuma told him. "First you have to learn control. Nintaijutsu is an extremely hard thing to master. Especially with Katon, as it is the hardest to master shape manipulation for." At Kiba's confused look, Asuma expanded on that aspect. "Chakra has two types of manipulation. The first is shape manipulation." Holding out his hand, Asuma molded his chakra and a blue shroud enveloped it. "It is basically controlling chakra and can be done with or without handseals.

"The second is nature manipulation. When you change normal chakra into one of the five basic natures, or a sub-element in Ino's case, you are performing nature manipulation. Though handseals are the easiest way to perform this, it isn't necessary if trained enough. That being said, if one were to master nature manipulation without handseals but used them anyways, it would be even stronger than normal."

"I think I understand." The dog-like boy said. "So shape and nature manipulation together..."

"Create ninjutsu." Asuma answered. "Or in your case, partial nintaijutsu. My goal is to put you on track to gaining the ability to materialize fire over your claws at will for multiple purposes. Kakashi should be able to continue your training after the mission and eventually... you may even train yourself to creating the Hi no Yoroi."

Kiba's smirk showed just how ready he was to start. "So, what's step one?"

"Control." Asuma stated. "We'll begin with nature manipulation." Reaching into his pocket, Asuma took out a stick for just this purpose and handed it to Kiba. "The key to Katon manipulation is to speed up your chakra's movement in two separate directions and have them grind against one another, creating heat. That heat conducts throughout your chakra network and changes the nature temporarily to fire. That timeframe is the length you have to perform shape manipulation."

"Wait... I have a time limit?"

"Oh, yes. But it can be extended with training. Now, do as I said and the heat energy, Katon, needs to be channeled from your chakra pool to your hands in order to light up this stick. The quicker it can be done, the better. Less time to focus on that means less time your opponent can take advantage of you."

"Hai, Asuma-sensei."

**[Lake near Tazuna's]**

"This exercise is actually pretty simple and similar to Tree Climbing." Ino told Sakura as they stood on the edge of the water. "Channel chakra to your feet to stabilize your balance atop the water while at the same time clinging to the top with a continuous layer of chakra. The difference being that this takes more control. You're in luck though, Sakura, since you have a Suiton affinity."

"How?" Ino smirked in response.

"Those of us aligned to the water element have an easier time learning water walking. Combined with your excellent control, it means you should have this down within three attempts." Then she frowned. "The biggest problem, though, is your reserves. So I'm going to make you see how long you can stand on the water once you get the basics mastered."

"That makes sense." Ino's dark smirk didn't comfort the cherry blossom one bit. "What's with the kunai, Ino?"

"Incentive to learn faster." She said while sparks danced along the steel. "Now get started!" She threw the blade at Sakura, forcing her to jump backwards and land atop the water, swerving as she tried to keep her balance.

Ino materialized two more kunai and dashed forward atop the water, no Raiton channeled on these purposefully. Sakura brought her own kunai out and shakily dodged a swipe while barely blocking the other kunai with her own.

Ino spun around the girl and took hold of her clothing, smirking as she placed her lips next to Sakura's ear. "Time for another incentive, Saku-chan..." Volts spread along Ino's fingertips to Sakura's back, making her seize up for a single moment until it stopped and Ino was once more on the shore line, a splash behind her telling her a kunai and her had changed positions.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura glared at the girl. "I'll get you for that, Ino-pig!" She shouted, gripping her kunai tightly. The blonde simply smirked to herself.

"If you can catch me, Billboard Brow." Three shuriken to each hand, six sparking steel stars took flight at the pinkette, making her green eyes go wide with surprise. Sakura jumped back out of their range.

"You missed, so why the grin?" A confused Sakura questioned her temporary sensei.

"You only needed two incentives, Billboard Brow." Team Seven's kunoichi tilted her head in confusion until she looked down and noticed her feet were perfectly clinging to the water's surface. "Now comes the fun part..."

"Fun part?" Sakura asked.

"Increasing your reserves and reflexes at the same time." At first, Sakura didn't know what that meant until Ino pointed a finger at Sakura and a blue laser nearly struck her in her large forehead if not for her duck. "Good dodge! Let's see how long you can repeat it, ne?"

**[Bridge Construction Site]**

Shikamaru watched as another worker approached Tazuna - this would make number three since his team arrived that he had seen - and began speaking to the builder. Based on Tazuna's saddened expression, the worker's thankful look and his quick retreat back to Nami, he came to only one conclusion as to the nature of their conversation. "Another one left, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked their client as he returned, a stormy expression marring his face.

"I don't hold it against him. He has a family to worry about just like all of us. Every worker knows the risk of being here and even though we were all resolved to give our lives at the beginning..."

"That passion has ebbed away?" Shikamaru asked. The old man sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately. We realized that deaths affected too many people. Wives, daughters, sons, sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers, friends, neighbors and even strangers grieved each passing. Gatou takes advantage of our weaknesses. Those bandits come in droves and take men's lives and women's... It's best not to think of those events." Tazuna gripped the bottle in his hand and took a sip. "Everything has gone downhill. If this bridge is completed, we can escape his grip though."

Shikamaru sighed internally at Tazuna's monologue. The hopes of an entire nation rested on this bridge so he thought it best not to point out that as shinobi, Zabuza and his accomplice or accomplices could cover the bridge in just a few explosive tags - or just one to each side of Naruto's - and all the work would come crashing down. Literally, it would crash down straight into the water below and be lost in the World Sea.

"It would be best to finish it then, ne?" Kakashi asked with his trademark eye-smile. Tazuna nodded assent.

"That's very true, Kakashi-san." Tazuna replied and turned back to his workers - and his creation. As he walked away, Shikamaru looked at the jounin sensei of the other team.

"Even if they finish, with those ninja working for Gatou still around, the bridge, and this nation, are in danger." Kakashi looked at the Nara. "The bandits might also prove a threat to the people if they don't band together against them and quick. Then there's Gatou, he can just hire more of either group after we leave if he survives."

Silence was his response a moment before Kakashi's eye became cold. "Against my own wishes... I have to agree. I admit I was along the same line of thinking as you, Shikamaru. The problem is that if the bridge is finished before Zabuza attacks... we will be gone. I think he won't wait though. The Kirigakure no Oni strikes me as the type to hold a grudge. He's not an idiot though."

"He knows of our arrival, you think?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai. Zabuza is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, part of the most skilled incarnation of the group. Though I know a few are dead, he and Houzuki Mangetsu are still listed in the Bingo Book, and two more wielders of the blades are as well: Hoshigaki Kisame and Kurosaki Raiga. That gives three possible allies he could call on, not to mention multiple ninja in Kirigakure who may owe him favors."

Shikamaru looked out at the bridge. "Mendokusai..."

"Aw, don't be such a cynic, Shikamaru! I'm sure we'll be fine and succeed!" Shikamaru didn't have to look back to know Kakashi wore an eye-smile. He just hoped that between Asuma and Kakashi a plan could be formed.

Glancing at his shadow, Shikamaru swallowed a lump in his throat. That... _Sword _called to him. If it came down to it, he might have to use it... Or maybe _those _ninjutsu. More like kinjutsu, if he thought about it.

"I pray you are right, Kakashi. I pray to Kami you are right."

**[Unknown Location, Nami Woods]**

"Why are we out here?" An exasperated voice questioned irritably.

"Training, dear Sasu-chan." Naruto chided and stopped in a small grove they arrived in which was about thirty feet in radius and had a river running through one corner. "Asuma-sensei wanted me to give you a bit of training. While he made suggestions, he basically gave me free reign to do as I wished. Something about a learning experience for both of us?" Chuckling, Naruto shook his head. "There are several things I can help you with, and also several things only Kakashi can teach you. Despite my limited choices in lessons, I do have an idea of what I'd like to impart upon you."

"Such as?" The Uchiha asked.

"One such skill is a perfect example of what I told you in our last spar regarding low-level ninjutsu having untapped potential." Naruto pulled a kunai out from his ninja pouch and placed it in his open palm. "I know you were taught tree climbing by Kakashi. That is a skill known as 'surface clinging'. The next step is called 'object clinging' or using chakra to force objects to stick to your body." Turning his palm upside down proved the kunai was stuck to Naruto's palm. "A step above even that is the 'chakra slide' technique and can be used with either control exercise. For the former it allows you to slide along a surface you are clinging to by forcing more chakra behind yourself, allowing a near frictionless glide across said surface. The same principles apply to the object cling, but in reverse."

In example, Naruto guided his chakra to allow the kunai to move down his palm, over his wrist, corkscrew around his arm and then glide atop his arm back to his fingers before grasping it in his index and middle fingers.

"Offensive? I don't really see the use of that." Sasuke said in a bored tone, doubt at Naruto's intellect clear. If there is anything that makes the blonde mad... It is someone doubting his intelligence. He refused to let that anger show though and smirked.

"I'm getting there. Even above the sliding technique is a high level control exercise which is simply known as 'leviatation'. By using it, one can utilize chakra flow in such a way as to keep an object a certain distance from a part of their body." Naruto let go of the kunai and it dropped a few inches before suddenly stopping midair. Moving his hand up, Naruto forced the kunai up, showing truth to his statement. "By the same logic of keeping it in place, by forcibly using too much chakra at once..." Suddenly the kunai shot off, barely cutting Sasuke's cheek before he could blink and embedding itself into a tree behind him, half of the blade jutting out on the _other _side. "Same basic principle as using too much chakra in surface clinging, except since the kunai is the smaller object it is the one sent hurtling away instead."

Sasuke brought his hand up to his cheek, staring at the blood and realizing just how close he came to dying when he looked over at the kunai-shaped hole in the tree. Then noting the fact he had no idea where he was and seeing the smirk Naruto wore...

The boy had power in spades and he knew how to use it, how to display however much he wanted, how to hide what he didn't want others to see. He revealed all this to him _despite the fact _that he could tell the Council.

"I can see its use now, sensei." Sasuke admitted finally. "I'm sure each of the exercises has hidden uses as well." Stomping on his pride in favor of his ambition, Sasuke bowed his head, even if slightly. Though it was hard, he still did it. "I am ready to learn."

"I knew you had some brain cells in there somewhere. Lets see how fast they can retain information, shall we?"


	10. Chapter IX

**Shinton no Naruto**

**Orpheus here with another chapter, finally. This arc is coming to an end soon, but not quite. I promise the battle shall be next chapter though.**

**This final chapter of preparation sets the stage for the end of Wave rather well, I believe.**

**Without further stalling, here you are. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IX**

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Asuma wondered as he saw his student messing with the Raijin's hilt, brush in hand, drawing seals. The blonde looked up to his fellow wind-user and frowned.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." He said. "You see, I finally cracked the code on Raijin's seals and decided to make another one using wind instead." He explained to the man. "Strangely, when I pushed wind chakra into it, there was no blade like with the Raijin." Asuma frowned as well.

"Well, maybe you drew the seal wrong." Asuma pointed out. "You might be skilled, but that weapon was created by a grandmaster of sealing." Naruto nodded.

"That's what I thought, so I tried a few more times, but the result was always the same."

"What happened?" Asuma asked. "The chakra couldn't have just disappeared, it had to go somehwere." The blonde sighed.

"Yeah. Apparently by exchanging the kanji for 'lightning' with the kanji for 'wind' changed the inherent nature of the seal. Instead of a blade of lightning of which the shape and size can be manipulated, I got the hilt to shoot out several bullets of condensed wind chakra with a single pulse. The problem was that I couldn't really control their direction since they spread pretty far apart and the hilt was destroyed after just a few uses."

Asuma noted the object in Naruto hands then and frowned. He had only glanced before and thought it was a hilt, but now he saw it looked radically different. Some sort of contraption of preeumably chakra steel with a small barrel-like piece sticking out of the main body, a curved handle and some sort of trigger. "Just what the heck is that?" Asuma asked.

Naruto smirked and held it, finger over the trigger. "I had a smith in town craft it based off a diagram from a book I read once. I think I have it in my room. The book is about weapons of the world prior to the Sage teaching us about chakra. It seems most of their weapons we still use, but one type we don't have a single country I know of utilizing. This is one of those. Quite strange really, that no one has tried to recreate these... 'guns'. Such small instruments that can shoot even smaller projectiles with enough force to tear right through a human body, a solid wall, even pierce armor."

Asuma looked at the small contraption. "That little thing?" Naruto looked at it and shook his head.

"No, this is a simple prototype so I can shoot the wind bullets accurately and individually. I changed the seal matrix a bit after experimenting and added an extra chakra storage matrix. One pulse of wind natured chakra and I can store enough for sixteen individual wind bullets and shoot them individually before having to 'reload' it with chakra." Asuma nodded.

"Quite the weapon. It will take some time for you to get used to using both Raijin and... the gun at once though."

"Fuujin." Naruto told him. "Raijin and Fuujin, the gods of lightning and winds. I know it will take some work, but I'll get it down." The blonde placed the smallish weapon back on the ground before him and looked at it as he placed a final brushstroke on it. "First I'll need to gain some accuracy to it though. Then I'll need to up my reload speed. Only then will I work on dual wielding my weapons."

"That makes sense." The Sarutobi commented, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I wouldn't mind seeing this thing used in an actual battle." He said off-handedly. "It could very deadly against a lightning-user or a close-combat specialist with insufficient speed to dodge."

Naruto smirked darkly at the thought as he took it back in hand, aiming it at a tree less than ten meters away and pulling on the trigger three times, noting how the thing kicked up with each shot. Asuma studied the holes appearing in said tree and approached it.

"All the way through?" He commented in amazement. It was pretty clear that if that went through as thick and ancient a tree as this just how dangerous to a human - no matter how thick the armor - it could be to them. "And this is the prototype?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah, I want to get something with more range than just this. There are ones that could take out targets over two hundred meters away. This one probably only has about a fifty meter range at best." Frowning, his azure eyes focused on it in thought. "And since I only have one, I can't utilize Kage Bunshin training like I usually do. I'll have to actually spend hours training like I did before I learned it." Asuma took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You already have higher level shurikenjutsu than any Tokubetsu Jounin because of your Kawarimi-based style. Once you get the hang of it, your already high accuracy will kick in automatically."

"I suppose you're right, sensei." Naruto agreed. "There's no time like the present." He said as he stood, dusting off his robes before spinning the gun in his hand by the ring around the trigger and catching it in his grasp, index on the trigger and the rest of his fingers and thumb on the curved handle. A small trickle of wind chakra 'reloaded' its 'ammunition' as he took aim.

Asuma stood there and eyed his student. He would be lying if he said Naruto wasn't his favorite. Ino was dedicated and Shikamaru was smart, but Naruto was both. The boy would be truly great. He had no doubt he would make Chuunin even if no one else did in these upcoming Exams. He had no idea that the very object of his thoughts could hear them though.

_So we're taking part in the upcoming Exams, sensei? _Naruto thought to himself. Inwardly, he smirked. _This presents a chance to test my strength against others my age and maybe gather an ally or two. Not to mention the possibility for further perfecting and finalizing my style._

Outwardly, he showed no signs or signals of the new knowledge though. He simply took aim once more and released a bullet into the trees, smirking as a bird fell from its perch. Asuma looked up where the bird had been standing, inwardly curious. He hadn't felt the bird there and Naruto was only able to sense Negative Emotions. "Naruto, why did you shoot there?"

"Someone was spying." He told the Sarutobi. "Someone from the other side." The smoking Jounin frowned and dropped his cigarette to the floor, stomping on the smoldering butt as he looked at the bird.

"That was a Replacement?"

"Hai, sensei. I know what I felt and I know a bird, even a crow, is not capable of that level of hatred. And that's no crow." He studied it. "Strange... macaws aren't even native to Wave." He commented.

Asuma thought about that as he too studied the bird until it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "That was a Summons." He said. At Naruto's questioning look, Asuma expanded. "Some ninja can sign a Contract with a clan of Summons for aid in battle. Each Summons Clan is based on a different animal, such as my own Contract. I have the Ape Contract just like my tou-san, the Sandaime, a clan Contract most Sarutobi sign once they become Chuunin unless they have a different Contract already."

Naruto nodded. "So, one person can only hold one Contract?" Asuma nodded.

"Except in certain circumstances where certain Summons are allied to a clan or each other and allow one individual or an entire clan to sign two or more Contracts." Looking at where the macaw once was, he sighed. "Apparently we have a bird summoner. Maybe a specialized Contract of just macaws or a more general Contract." Naruto thought a moment.

"If what I know of Summons is right... the Sannin each have a Contract I remember, one of Snakes, one of Slugs, one of Toads and you of Apes. This Contract will likely be of birds related to the macaw. Parrots, cockatoos and such. Tropical birds. I'm not sure though since I haven't studied Contracts too much to make a valid hypothesis."

Asuma sighed. "Maybe. Your guess is as good as my own, Naruto. I think we may need to get the others ready quicker though. I fear the battle is quickly approaching against Zabuza and his accomplices."

"Hai, sensei. Sasuke is progressing well though. He mastered my propulsion technique and I have him working on chakra sliding to increase his movement speed and evasion on days the two of us don't have guard duty. Ino-chan told me Sakura is also doing well in control and even got down the Temple of Nirvana from just a scroll." Asuma nodded,

"Kiba is doing just as well. He should have the ability to coat his claws in fire any day now. We've had nearly two weeks to train, two weeks of reprieve, but Zabuza should be nearly ready to strike. We need to be ready."

"I agree, sensei. I will be ready, as will Ino-chan. Shika thinks dying is too troublesome anyways, so don't worry about him. And with Kakashi-sensei all healed up, ours chances vastly increase."

"Correct, Naruto-kun. All we can do is try our best to be the victor when the battle comes and prepare beforehand to the best of our ability." He looked to his star student and sighed.

"What is it, sensei?"

"Make sure your teammates don't do anything stupid. I trust Shikamaru but..."

"Ino-chan is a bit emotional sometimes." Naruto conceded. "I was going to watch her anyways." He thought a moment. "Should you have called for more back-up?" He asked and the Sarutobi shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. At this point, it doesn't matter. We just have to play the cards we were dealt and hope for the best."

**[Unknown Location]**

"I see you're somehow still alive." A voice rung out from behind Zabuza. The jounin-level nukenin turned around from practicing with his zanbatou to look at the speaker.

"Kurosaki Raiga, Hoshigaki Gousame and Hikari Akama." He said before placing his legendary blade back on his back. "Glad to see you three are good for your word."

On Raiga's left was a man with pale blue skin, beady black eyes, gills and two rows of serrated teeth showing in his smirk. He wore no shirt, showing his finely toned physique while he wore black shorts that extended just past his knees and sandals. Around his neck was a scratched Mist hitai-ite and strapped to his back was a ninjatou-length scabbard. "Course we are, Zabuza." He said in a deep voice while uncrossing his arms to show three-inch claws stained black.

To Raiga's other side was a girl of the same age as Haku with golden blonde hair set in a braid on either side that came to one in the back of her head, shining violet eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a rather formal yukata of white with a series of sunburst designs all over it and her scratched Mist hitai-ite worn like an obi around her waist. In her right hand was a reflective staff made of a crystalline material that had a ring atop it, not unlike a monk's. From the ring hung seven spike-like extensions, one in the direct middle and three to each aide an identical distance from each other. "I am nothing if not truthful. All demons are bound by their word. You would know." She said in an icy tone which set Haku's bloodline to shame.

Zabuza chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, suppose I would. Have any run-ins with our opposition?" He asked curiously. Akama sighed.

"I did some spying on that blonde one. He's got some sort of ranged weapon he apparently invented. It uses wind, so puts me at a disadvantage." Zabuza nodded and motioned for the trio to follow him. Leading them to the base he had for this mission, he thought over that.

"Haku has done some spying of her own. We've got some variety between them. Eight of them and five of us. The first team is led by Sharingan no Kakashi. He's mine. I've got something to get him back for."

"And his team?" Raiga asked, stroking Kiba's hilt.

"The last loyal Uchiha to Konoha who has yet to activate his Sharingan, the heir to Konoha's Inuzuka Clan and a clanless kunoichi with stellar control who has been learning genjutsu. Not much to worry over, really. More important is the other team."

"Something worse than a team led by Hatake Kakashi?" Gousame wondered.

"The Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Zabuza replied. "He has a Nara student, a Yamanaka who also has the Ranton and a blonde Uzumaki who has possession of the Raijin no Ken."

Akama hummed in thought. "That could be bad." She pointed out. "But I'm sure we can take on a bunch of genin. The real trouble will be Asuma and Kakashi. Zabuza has the Copycat, but what about the monkey?"

"I got him." Gousame stated. "He's got a Katon affinity and my Suiton will make quick work of that. I always wanted to test my skills against one of the Twelve Guardians anyways." Zabuza nodded.

"The Inuzuka and Uchiha will be together, no doubt, so best if Haku makes quick work of them." He said, looking at Raiga and Akama.

"That Uzumaki puts me at a disadvantage." She said. Raiga nodded and smirked.

"I got him then."

"Then you've got the Yamanaka too. Haku has seen that they work together in every fight." Akama shrugged.

"Suppose it was inevitable. The Nara is mine." She said, gripping her crystal staff.

Zabuza grinned though only he could see it. "We attack in two days. Prepare yourself."


	11. Chapter X

**Shinton no Naruto**

**Heya all! Orpheus here with the much awaited beginning of the Battle at the Bridge arc. With the first true test of Team 7 and 10's skills, how will they stack up? Only one way to see.**

**Chapter X**

Yamanaka Ino groaned lightly before her eyes fluttered open, trying to focus while she woke up. As her vision and mind finally synced from the post-sleep haze, she couldn't help but smile when she saw her reflection in the azure orbs of her boyfriend. His warmth emanated from him and encompassed her better than any blanket could from the closeness of his body as his arms were wrapped around her slender frame.

Heads atop the same pillow and bodies atop the same futon, Naruto and Ino were packed quite close together under the blanket they shared. This fact was one both took joy in. Both blondes had slept within another's arms each night since their arrival. Not a single person would know that though since simple telepathic illusions on Naruto's part made Shikamaru think Naruto's futon was occupied by him alone and Sakura think Ino's was occupied at all.

"Good morning, beautiful." Naruto whispered softly. Ino smiled, her heart fluttering at hearing his voice. It might seem strange to others, but his voice was special to her since most times they simply communicated telepathically. Over the months since graduation she had even learned to read other's thoughts on her own thanks to her tou-san, though it was pretty difficult. His voice though... it was just mesmerizing for Ino.

"Morning Naru-kun." Ino whispered back, raising a delicate hand up and laying it on his cheek. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. "Have any good dreams?" It was a bit pointless to ask the second since Naruto was in complete control of his subconscious at this stage and could dream anything he wished.

"As always, yes. I had a wonderful dream about our future after Konoha was destroyed. Us and a family, a beautiful set of twins - one boy and one girl - a slightly older son and the eldest was a daughter. Just us six living in the country with no worries, no fighting, no hatred... Only our love and familial bond driving us ever onward." Ino smiled.

"I know that's what you really want, Naru-kun. I can't wait to be a part of your family as a wife and as a mother. I will support you through it all." She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes as she did. Immediately, both of them felt a spark shoot through their bodies at the mere contact of lips, even chaste as it was. After only moments - though it felt far longer - they separated, eyes making contact once more.

"I know you will, Ino-chan. Even if I have no one, I'll always have you at my side." He laid his own hand on her cheek with a soft smile. "You are the only light in my dark heart, the only thing that keeps me grounded, sane and human, the heart of my heart." Ino blushed, feeling her heart skip a beat at his words as he gently rested his forehead against hers. "As long as I have you by my side, Ino-chan, I can do anything. You are my everything and without you... I am less than nothing.

**[Hours Later]**

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette, glad Kakashi was on guard duty today with Team 7. They had decided, with a little convincing from Naruto and Shikamaru, to heighten security by upping the number of guards on the bridge each day. Those two were highly intelligent - sometimes highly annoying too - and always saw steps ahead of anyone else their age.

Currently, the wind user was simply watching as said boys and Ino took on a duo of bandits rather easily. They were dispatched quite easily with Shikamaru's shadows and a laser to one while the other took a wind bullet to the leg. He approached the still surviving one and flicked ashes off his smoldering stick. "So, Gatou sent you?" He asked.

The three children had obviously spooked him as he nodded without hesitation. Asuma took another drag. "Why? Tazuna is at the bridge. Surely there is nothing here?"

"The bridge builder's family." The bandit nervously said. Asuma flicked ashes off once more before dropping the butt and squashing it underneath his foot with a nod. He gave a discreet signal to Naruto who raised Fuujin and released two wind bullets straight through the man's forehead between the eyes.

"You're pretty accurate with that, Naruto." Asuma commented as he pulled out his chakra blades, sliding his fingers through them.

"I've spent hours practicing. You were right about my shurikenjutsu aiding in this and after I got the hang of it, everything else fell into place. So, how many should I leave while we head to the bridge?" He asked. Asuma held up two fingers. Two Kage Bunshin of Naruto popped into existence and jumped into trees on either side of the house.

"Take us to the bridge, Naruto and Ino." Asuma told them. "This is why we had you keep kunai there. I'm sure by now Kakashi, Tazuna and his team must be nearing the bridge and if I'm not mistaken Zabuza, his accomplice and the new ninja will be there waiting in the mist." Each blonde nodded and Naruto took hold of Shikamaru's shoulder while Asuma held Ino's. In a cloud of smoke, the four disappeared and two kunai appeared in the place they just had stood.

**[Bridge Construction Site]**

Just a little bit away from the bridge, Team 10 appeared in a cloud of smoke. Asuma held his chakra blades tighter as he saw the bloody corpses laying over the ground, corpses of the laborers. His genin noticed it as well, he saw. Naruto placed Fuujin back within his robe and formed a ram seal, closing his eyes while Ino pulled out two kunai, holding them backhanded. Shikamaru gritted his teeth and removed several shuriken from his pouch.

"Asuma?" The team heard Kakashi behind them and Asuma lookrd back while the other three eyed different directions just in case. "What happened at the house?"

"Two bandits were sent to capture or kill Tazuna-san's family." Asuma explained. "Shikamaru, Ino and Naruto took care of it though. After that, I had Naruto leave some clones and we used Naruto and Ino's kawarimi to get here. I was confident the attack will be happening today." He gestured at the floor. "By the looka of it, I was right."

The genin of Team 7 and Tazuna widened their eyes as they saw the corpses. "Alright... all of you be prepared for anything on the bridge. Sakura, you will protect Tazuna."

"Hai, sensei!" She agreed.

Without another word, Kakashi walked further to the bridge, taking a kunai out. The other shinobi followed his lead and noticed the light mist over the area closer to the bridge.

From everywhere, dark chuckling suddenly echoed. To Team 7, it was the familiar sound of Momochi Zabuza. "Well, well, well. Looks like you actually showed up, Copycat. And you brought some friends too." The Demon of the Bloody Mist then stepped from the mist with four other figures as well. "I did as well."

"Kurosaki Raiga..." Asuma mumbled. "And a Hoshigaki as well." The kunoichi was not familiar to him though. Not many individuals boasted golden blonde hair and those that did were generally from clans. Despite her age - possibly fifteen or sixteen - she was not to be underestimated.

"Sensei, they already have plans on who to fight." Naruto warned. "Their battle lust is trained on different people. Zabuza's is on Kakashi-sensei, the masked one's are on Sasuke and Kiba, the one with blue skin has his trained on you, the blonde's is on Shika and Raiga's... well, it's on Ino-chan and me. By the concentration of Killer Intent and wrath, I'd say they are extremely set on their decisions."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn, then let's not disappoint!" He suddenly rushed forward, Kiba and Akamaru right behind him before anyone could do anything. The masked nin disappeared from sight and met them halfway.

"Idiot..." Naruto mumbled. "Sensei?" Asuma sighed and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with fire chakra before putting it in his mouth.

"Go. I trust you to keep each other safe. After I take this Hoshigaki down, I'll help you." The blondes nodded and threw two kunai, disappearing from sight as Asuma and Kakashi used shunshins of leaves. Shikamaru was left last and pulled out a kunai as the blonde strutted arrogantly towards him. He only had one word to say.

"Mendokusai."

**[Sasuke/Kiba vs Haku]**

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Sasuke shouted as he released a large fireball at the masked ninja, but was surprised as a full-body mirror made of what appeared to be ice formed in front of the masked individual, completely blocking the fire ball without a scratch.

"Come on, teme. You're losing your touch." Kiba chided and tossed a pill into his mouth, tossing another to his loyal ninken. He fell to all fours and Akamaru jumped atop his back. **"Ninpou: Juujin Bunshin!" **He announced, causing the dog to take his appearance and form before both jumped forward.

One Kiba went on the ground and swiped low at the false hunter-nin, making the person jump while the second performed a Tsuuga to hit the person while in the air. It was rather unexpected when the masked ninja shattered into ice shards. The two Kibas landed on all fours right next to each other, searching for the ninja by scent.

That was the only reason that they could quickly jumped away before needles pierced them, instead burrowing into the bridge beneath the place they once stood. The mask-wearing ninja landed near the needles and noticed that Sasuke and both Kibas were situated in a delta formation surrounding him.

"I apologize in advance for the harm I must inflict upon you three. Zabuza-sama must attain his ambition though." Sasuke sneered.

"Yeah right. I am an elite Uchiha." He said confidently. The masked nin did not react at all to his statement, rising a sense of anger in Sasuke that he quickly squashed. Naruto had given him painful lessons in emotional control and he would use them. "Kiba, let's make this guy regret interfering in the mission."

The real Kiba smirked. "Love to, teme." He replied, cracking his knuckles as fire coated his claws. "We'll make quick work of him."

The three disappeared in high speed, Akamaru aiming a low claw, Kiba aiming a high, flaming swipe and Sasuke performing a mid-height flying kick. The masked ninja, in an impressive show of agility, performed a high-powered chakra jump and watched as the two boys and transformed dog ended up hitting each other and tangled together, hitting the floor.

Gracefully, the masked nin landed a bit away from them as they got back to their feet. "Come, Konoha genin, and meet your fate at the hands of Zabuza-sama's tool."

**[Kakashi vs. Zabuza]**

Kakashi and Zabuza met each other in a clash of kunai to zanbatou, evenly matched despite the difference in size of their respective weapons. Pushing against the strength of each other, the masked ninja stared each other down. "I see you,ve recovered well, scarecrow." Zabuza remarked.

"I can see the same is true for you." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. The two suddenly jumped back at the same time, watching the other. Zabuza rested the Kubikiribouchou on his shoulder while Kakashi spun his kunai idly. "I see none of your allies went straight after Tazuna-san." Zabuza chuckled.

"They don't know about the objective Gatou hired me for. There orders were to take out your allies. Make no mistake, the bridge builder will die. My pride demands that you and yours die first though." He explained before slashing his blade, deflecting the kunai Kakashi threw at him. "Not bad, Hatake. I'm not a jounin for nothing though."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Worth a shot." He remarked before the mist started to thicken in the area around the demon and scarecrow. "I was wondering when you'd do that." Kakashi pulled out another kunai in a backhanded hold, glancing around with his sole eye and listening for anything.

Kakashi stayed absolutely still as he waited, not a muscle moving. His grip on the kunai's handle was like iron and his focus was as sharp as the finest blade out of Tetsu no Kuni. The fog was silent, silent was the deadliest sound against any Kirigakure ninja.

Suddenly, Kakashi jumped up and threw his kunai at the floor. Where he had just been Zabuza's sword was embedded and his kunai had hit the man's head, piercong the skull. As Kakashi landed, he already had shuriken in hand. As he had guessed, that Zabuza was a Mizu Bunshin and collapsed into a pool of water.

"So many choices in where to strike... Let's see if the famous Sharingan no Kakashi can copy his way out of this one!"

**[Naruto/Ino vs Raiga]**

In a cloud of smoke, Naruto and Ino appeared before the legendary Kirigakure no Rai who already had unsheathed his legendary twin daggers which sparked with electricity. The sadistic ex-ANBU smirked as the two appeared before him. "Two kiddies against myself? Let's see how this turns out."

"Your death is the only possible outcome." Naruto spoke before holding a ram seal. **"Shinton: Gennora!" **A visible pulse of chakra emanated from his body, causing Raiga to take a step back. He glared at the blonde.

"What did you do?" He demanded, anger rising at Naruto's smirk.

"Naruto-kun has certain abilities no one else could hope to replicate." Ino explained. "He used one of those to make sure no one will interfere or see _exactly _what's about to happen. It would be bad if any of the ninja loyal to Konoha saw what we're about to do." Raiga regained his smirk and pointed one blade at Naruto.

"A genjutsu? On your own allies? Ha! That'll only make this easier, you arrogant brats." He suddenly disappeared from his spot and reappeared above Ino, a double strike aimed down at her head. The girl didn't even flinch or show any fear before her form shimmered and was replaced with Naruto's.

Hands above his head, the blades in his gloves extended and coated in wind chakra and crossed into an X-formation to block the legendary lightning blades. Raiga scowled and pushed off the wrist blades, flipping backwards before landing gracefully on the bridge. "So Haku was right. You two have perfected the kawarimi and developed a style around it."

"Yes, Haku-chan." Naruto smirked. "My own little double agent." Raiga widened his eyes infinitesimally at that particular revelation. "Quite the puppet she has made."

"What do you mean?" The Swordsman demanded before jumping to the right, dodging a beam of bluish-white energy Ino had shot from his blind spot. The blonde girl frowned at her near hit, but didn't lose her composure. Naruto saw their plan fail, but made no outward sign of disappointment.

"Well, it's pretty simple, but I don't think I'll explain quite yet. I need to test myself against a strong opponent and you'll do nicely." With that said, Naruto blinked and his eyes shifted from cerulean to a light purple with a triangle-shaped pupil, the tips touching the edge of the iris. **"Shingan." **The command was spoken coldly.

Ino was instantly at his side. "Let's do it, Naruto-kun." Though it was simply a thought, Naruto heard it loud and clear. The Shingan heightened his telepathic skills as well, allowing him to hear Raiga's thoughts whether he wished it or not.

_What is that doujutsu? Mind Eye... I've never heard of it. _Naruto smirked and rolled his shoulders before pulling out Raijin's hilt and channeling lightning chakra into it, forming the katana blade. In his other hand he grabbed Fuujin, spinning the small handgun a few times before gripping it in his left hand.

Raijin's tip was pointed at Raiga almost teasingly. "Ours are the two most legendary blades of lightning in all the Nations. Let us see who has the better weapon. Is it my Lightning God or your Fangs? Come, Kurosaki Raiga, and fall beneath my bolt's judgement and my wind's punishment."

**[Shikamaru vs Akama]**

Shikamaru kept his eyes on the blonde girl just a few years older than him by looks as she rushed forward, crystal staff in her right hand and held so that it crossed over her back, behind her. Just as she got closer, he held his clan's signature half-snake and half-ram seal and suddenly, Akama stopped moving.

**"Kagemane no Jutsu **successful." Shikamaru intoned boredly, Akama studying him. She didn't seem worried at all. "I'm guessing you had a spy on us, since you're not surprised." Her smirk told it all. "Mendokusai."

"We all know most of your abilities thanks to Haku-chan. She's been spying on you eight since Zabuza's incapacitation. I know the Nara are supposedly masters of the shadows. Ironic that we were opponents, Nara-san." Her staff suddenly glowed bright and flashed a white light, forcing Shikamaru to cover his eyes.

When he looked again, he was surprised when the shadows were no longer connected. "Light ninjutsu?" He asked, causing Akama to smirk.

"I am a Hikari. Not of the main family, mind you. Still, my Hiton is extremely powerful when channeled through this artifact of my clan. This is made of a special type of quartz only accessible to Sunagakure's Shimizu clan of Shouton users. This 'chakra crystal' conducts chakra through it and if it is Light Style well... it enhances it quite a bit."

Shikamaru frowned and pulled out a kunai. "This is gonna ne a drag, I can already tell. I sure hope someone comes to help me soon... Otherwise this will get really troublesome." He remarked rather drily.

**[Asuma vs Gousame]**

**"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" **Gousame announced as water from under the bridge rose up water formed in the shape of a large great white shark, jaw opened in what could almost be described as a smirk. Asuma gripped his knives and jumped back as a ball of condensed water shot from its maw and hit the bridge, causing a bit of damage to it.

"This field is a bit too dry for me, Asuma. I think we should change that." Gousame remarked and immediately, the shark began to spray a highly pressured stream of water right at Asuma, forcing him to begin evading in an impressive string of jumps, flips, speed and replacements. Gousame simply kept his dragon seal up as the bridge began to slowly coat in water, rising in level after several successive minutes of the jetstream.

Suddenly, Asuma stopped and placed his hands vertically around his mouth. **"Fuuton: Fuujin no Jutsu!" **He announced before exhaling a large gust of dust-infused wind forward the cut through the water - causing waves to rise up and stay split - and then tore through the shark, completely annihilating it. Gousame released his dragon seal and chuckled.

"Took you long enough." He commented before he re-clasped his hands in another dragon seal and multiple copies of him rose from the water. "My shark did its job though. And now it's time that I did mine. What happens when a monkey steps into the sea in a shark's hunting ground, Asuma?"

**Original Jutsu**

**Shinton: Gennora - Mind Style: Illusion Field. The user releases a pulse of chakra that tricks others in a certain range into seeing a different scene than what the user is actually doing. D-rank. Creator: Uzumaki Naruto. Users: Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Shingan - Mind's Eye. A doujutsu unique to members of the Uzumaki Clan who hold the Shinton bloodline expansion. The full rsnge of abilities is unknown but it seems to enhance telepathic and telekinetic abilities as well as enable the user to 'steal' memories of those he or she makes eye contact with.**

**Well, that's it.**

**Part one of the Bridge Battle arc complete. Not much, I know, but full battles will happen next chapter then hopefully the Exam arc will be next. I showed a bit of the two OCs styles, but not all. Next chapter more will come to light.**

**As for questions on this chapter...**

**How is Haku Naruto's puppet?**

**Why doesn't Naruto just finish off Raiga with his telepathic powers?**

**How will Kiba and Sasuke possibly survive Haku?**

**Will Shika come out on top against someone who can cancel his Kagemane at will?**

**All these questions and more will be answered next time!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


End file.
